


Sister's Needs

by MTL17



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, First Time, Fisting, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With their options limited the Greene sisters turn to each other to satisfy their needs. Spoilers for the first half of Season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

They clearly weren't the first to raid the country club or whatever the correct term for this place was. At least it had four walls, a roof and most importantly doors which they could barricade, meaning they would get the best nights sleep they'd had since the prison fell. That was several days ago now, and for all Maggie Greene knew they could all be dead. Her friends. The people who had become family to her. Glenn. For all she knew Glenn was dead, but the idea was almost enough to make Maggie want to give up entirely if it was not for her sister, who needed her now more than ever.

"Looky what I found!" Beth exclaimed far too brightly for the situation, although they both knew the importance of small victories. Nevertheless Maggie gave Beth a raised eyebrow, prompting the younger sibling to quickly add, "What? I've never had a drink before."

"It's not exactly the good stuff." Maggie eyed the bottle warily, and then when Beth gave her a look she quickly added, "I already checked."

"Well, I don't see how we can be picky these days." Beth pointed out, sitting down cross-legged next to her sister and handing her the bottle, "Wanna share?"

"I don't know." Maggie sighed, "Don't ya think at least one of us should try an keep our wits about us? Case Walkers stumble by?"

"Na, we barred the doors good and proper. Sides, I think we could both use the distraction." Beth hesitatingly pointed out, clearly not wanting to go into specifics.

Neither of them did. After all, if the world wasn't bad enough they had both just gone through the trauma of watching their father being murdered by a madman, and then their second ever home had met the same fate as their first, overrun with the living dead and left in unsalvageable ruin. So, overwhelmed with pain and despair, Maggie found them some reasonably clean glasses, and then after rinsing them out thoroughly, joined her little sister in what was a very pleasant distraction.

The problem was due to her father's strict no drinking policy Maggie had never had the chance to become a heavy drinker so by the time they finish the bottle they were both giggling and falling all over each other. On the bright side they'd never felt closer, Beth opening up to her like never before and Maggie did the same, partly because it was therapeutic and partly because it felt so good to connect to her sister in this way. Hell, it was great to connect with anyone in this way after what she had just been through.

Then all of a sudden things took a turn as Beth asked, "What's sex like?"

All light-heartedness drained from Maggie, and with all her might she tried to be the responsible older sister as she moved closer and said, "It's amazing, with the right person. If, if you just fuck some random guy, like I did, you'll regret it. I know I do. I lost my cherry not knowing I was months away from meeting the love of my life and falling for him, and it would break my heart to watch you do the same."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard that before." Beth huffed in annoyance, "And I've waited all right. I've waited, I've waited, I've waited, and now for all I know there ain't a living guy left! No offence."

"It's ok." Maggie said quickly, seeing the panic in Beth's face, "Glenn is fine. Glenn is fine, and the perfect guy is out there for you somewhere. I can feel it in my bones."

"I wanna believe that, but..." Beth began, before seemingly changing her mind, "Ya know what, I don't. I don't care that there might be a guy who could love me out there somewhere when I've got someone who loves me right here."

Things became deathly quiet for a few moments, and then Maggie stammered, "What... what do you mean?"

Ignoring the question Beth moved closer and stated firmly, "I love you. And you love me. Always and forever, no questions asked. And since ya can't promise me we'll even survived the night, let alone tomorrow, I'm askin' you... no, I'm beggin' you to take my cherry."

Maggie gulped, "Beth, I-

"I don't want to die a virgin!" Beth continued forcefully, "I've come so close, so many times, I just can't take it anymore. It's too much. And it seems crazy to me to be close to such a beautiful person, inside and out, and have them love you unconditionally and not fuck them. At least, ya know, under these crazy circumstances. And, and I can feel the alcohol wearing off already, and we both really need a distraction, and... and you're just so fuckin' beautiful!"

With that Beth dived forwards, smashing her mouth against her big sister's with a brutal force which knocked the wind out of Maggie for a few long seconds. Then Maggie tried her best to push Beth away, she really did, but her baby sister just wouldn't be denied and despite herself Maggie melted into the oh so soft lips consistently pressing against her own. Maggie told herself she had no choice, but that wasn't true. The truth was part of her felt Beth had a point, and with the alcohol clouding her judgement she felt helpless but to give in to her sibling's sinful desires.

Beth smiled as she felt Maggie parting her lips so the blonde could slip her tongue inside the brunette's mouth, Maggie even massaging Beth's tongue with her own in a sign of total surrender to this unspeakable act. And oh, it was a million times better than making out with clumsy old Zach, and maybe even a million times better than Beth had ever dreamed, and she had always dreamed that Maggie would be awesome at this.

She knew it was wrong on so many levels but Beth had been dreaming of fucking her big sister since before the apocalypse, and now finally she had a chance. Beth could have never a vast something like this when their father was still alive, but now he was gone she had been waiting for the right moment to make a move, and so far it couldn't have gone better. Not that she was remotely glad he was gone, and there was still part of her that was worried he could see them now, but she hoped that he found some semblance of peace, and wouldn't have to know her shameful secret she had been hiding for so long.

Putting aside those thoughts, and all others, Beth became completely lost in kissing her sister for several long minutes. Hell, it could have been hours for all she knew or cared, all that mattered was that her tongue was in her sister's mouth and her hands were all over Maggie's body, paying special attention to those big tits and that amazing ass, Beth shamelessly squeezing them as she completely dominated her sibling with just her mouth and tongue.

It all went so well that it was a major disappointment when Beth broke the kiss to move her lips down to her sibling's neck that Maggie whimpered, "We can't do this Beth. What would Daddy think?"

"He isn't here." Beth practically whimpered into Maggie's neck, pulling back slightly to look into her sister's eyes, "None of them are. Do ya really want to think about that right now, or do ya want to do me the biggest favour you could ever possibly do. Cause I reckon this is about the only thing which will make us stop thinkin' about everything else, and well... that sounds real good to me. Sides, I really, really like kissin' ya."

With that last phrase Beth cupped her sister's cheek gently and glanced down to those swollen lips she had enjoyed kissing so much. Then she kissed her again, this time Maggie not hesitating in kissing her back. Then, after a much shorter make out session, Beth went back to kissing her big sister's neck, this time Maggie only moaning in pleasure and relaxing, letting Beth have her wicked way with her.

Maggie couldn't believe this was happening. That she was allowing this to happen. She should stop it, she knows she should, but... it just felt so good. It had been so long since she had been touched like this, and this was so... different. So exciting. So wrong, and yet it felt so right. And that was before Beth literally ripped her shirt open, Maggie silently hoping that she could find a shirt in her size somewhere in this place as her little sister's lips latched onto her right nipple and began sucking greedily.

"Oh my God, your tits are amazing!" Beth moaned, mostly to herself when she moved to the other nipple.

Back and forth Beth did this, at one point literally burying her face in between Maggie's breasts and just lying there for a few seconds before motor-boating them. That last part made Maggie giggle a little, but it was quickly forgotten as Beth kissed her way back to one of her nipples and started sucking on it again. Beth adding her hands into the mix make things so much worse/better, the blonde cupping the brunette's boobs into her mouth while massaging whichever one her lips weren't working on.

This seemed to go on forever, then all of a sudden Beth flipped them so Maggie was on top. Before Maggie could get her bearings Beth had grabbed hold of her hand and slid it into her jeans/underwear, the older sister gasping as she found her little sister wet and ready for her. Maybe even wetter than Maggie had ever been. And then she looked directly into Beth's eyes and was blown away by the pure shameless lust she saw there. Lust for her. Her little sister was in total lust for her. Why was that so hot?

"Fuck me!" Beth whimpered softly, "Please Maggie, fuck me. I need it. I need you. Please?"

Maggie wished she could say no. Wished she could be the responsible older sister she was supposed to be and clearly explained to Beth why she could never, ever do what her baby sister was begging her to do. There were so many reasons not to do this echoing through Maggie's mind right now that she could barely concentrate on them, but she knew there were many and in her bones she knew this was wrong. But, even though she couldn't understand it, she just couldn't stop herself from slipping a finger slowly inside her little sister's virgin cunt, Maggie even feeling delighted as Beth closed her eyes, tilted her head back and let out a long moan of pleasure.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhh Maggie!" Beth cried/moaned, "Yeeeeeessssssssss, yes, yes, ohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeessssssss, fuck me, fuck me please, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Beth wanted to say more. To confess her undying love for her sister who loved her so much she was willing to do this for her. Tell Maggie exactly how good she was making her feel. To tell her all the things she wanted her to do to her, and all the things Beth wanted to do to her older sister, in the most graphic detail possible. However she was rendered utterly speechless by the overwhelming feeling of being penetrated for the first time by something other than her own fingers.

Inside her. Someone else was inside her. And not just anyone, not a random boy who had been smart/lucky enough to survive the hell they had fallen into, but someone who would forever love her unconditionally. Her big sister. Her big, beautiful, smart, funny, amazing sister was inside her. No matter what happened Maggie would be the first one to enter her, and while her cherry was still officially intact this was still something Beth would treasure for the rest of her life, however long it was.

Savouring the moment Beth closed her eyes and just enjoyed the sensation of having her sister inside her. Only a few seconds later her eyes were wide open and she was letting out along moan as for the first time ever somebody started fucking her, Maggie pumping her finger in and out of Beth's cunt to officially start fingering her. It was slightly surprising, but encouraging, Beth turning her head back to look at her older sister directly in the eye and give her a soft smile of gratitude.

To Beth's delight Maggie smiled back, the two sisters becoming lost in staring at each other for a little while as the older one continued to finger the younger one. Then Beth kissed her sister, living out the 'Southerner' stereotype she supposed with a wicked smile as she slipped Maggie the tongue, her sibling massaging that tongue with her own as she slowly picked up the pace of the finger fucking, making Beth moan into her mouth louder and louder with similarly every thrust.

Maggie wasn't entirely sure what had come over her. She wasn't gay, and if she was going to explore her mild curiosity on the subject she'd had never thought it would be with her baby sister. But in this moments Maggie so desperately wanted to prevent Beth from missing out on one of life's most important experiences, and how unfair it was that now Beth's only option was her own flesh and blood. Then again they were both all each other had in this world now, and they loved each other so unconditionally it also felt kind of beautiful.

It certainly couldn't be denied Beth was beautiful. Growing up Maggie had always known that Beth somewhat lived in her shadow simply because Maggie was older and therefore had matured first. Also Beth was just so darn quiet all the time, her demeanour meek and mousey to the point where Maggie could almost understand how anyone could miss just how cute, pretty and fuck-able her sister was.

Fucking her. That was what she was doing now. Maggie was fucking her little sister, and God forgive her but it felt wonderful. Beth was so warm, and wet, and tight, her insides clenching around her fingers as Maggie continued fucking her. Abusing the one person she had sworn to protect in this unforgettable way which neither of the Greene siblings could seem to get enough of, the two of them exchanging kisses and continuously groping at each other in between long, intense stares which only truly ended when Maggie pushed herself down Beth's body, pushing the other girl's jeans and panties down and wrapped her mouth around her little sister's clit.

Although she didn't have much of an idea of what she was doing Maggie knew this would make Beth cum hard, and oh heaven help her she wanted to make sure her sister's first orgasm courtesy of another person was a hard, wonderfully satisfying one. She... she wanted to make her baby sister cum hard, and through a combination of her fingers inside Beth's cunt and frantically licking her little sister's clit Maggie got what she wanted, and so did Beth.

Of course Beth had never been with anyone before so there was no way she could be prepared for what it was like having someone else make her cum, but she knew because it was Maggie doing it to her it was ten times better than it could have been with anyone else. How could it not be? Maggie was everything Beth wanted. Strong, confident, smart and quite frankly the most beautiful looking person she'd ever seen, man or woman, perhaps just the sight of her big sister crawling in between her legs enough to send Beth over the edge. Or at least it felt like it.

In reality it was at least partly because of Maggie's mouth on her clit and her older sister's fingers curling inside her pussy, but the visual aspect definitely contributed, Beth's eyes glued to Maggie's head nestled in between her thighs, the blonde eventually letting go of the bed sheets and gripping onto the pretty brown hair in front of her so she could push her big sister's face deeper into where she needed her the most as the most incredible sensations rocked her body and left her blissfully mindless.

For a few brief seconds Beth forgot all about her troubles and became consumed with the pure joy of cumming on her big sister's fingers. Then just as she was returning to consciousness Maggie replaced her fingers with her tongue, that soft wet muscle shoving its way into Beth's pussy and making the blonde's head shoot backwards so she could let out another long cry of pleasure. Maggie gave Beth a few seconds to get used to that, then the older sibling started pumping her tongue in and out of her, Beth desperately trying to hold back a second orgasm so she could enjoy it a second longer, but it was no use.

Soon she was cumming in her big sister's mouth, Beth whimpering as she felt Maggie remove her tongue so she could concentrate on sucking the cum out of her. Not that she needed too. At the rate Beth was cumming some of it would have had to have gone down Maggie's throat, and the idea that her older sister liked her cum so much that she was greedily swallowing it like a pig back at their farm made Beth cum even harder, the 18-year-old becoming blissfully lost in orgasm after orgasm until it felt like she was literally going to become unconscious. Then and only then she pushed Maggie away. After all, as much as Beth would have loved to do this all night she wanted something else even more.

As Beth trembled with the after-shocks of her first-ever non-self-inflicted orgasms Maggie went pale with horror as she realised what she had just done. What she had just taken from her baby sister. The unforgivable sin she could never make up for, and yet it had been so wonderful. All Maggie had to do was lick her lips to get a reminder of that, the older sibling moaning softly as she tasted Beth's cum and cunt cream on her lips. Which of course renewed her shame, Maggie covering her mouth and whimpering before she noticed Beth reaching for her travelling bag.

Taking her hand away from her mouth and Maggie began to apologise, "Beth, I... I, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me, but we can't-"

"Take off your clothes and put this on." Beth interrupted, pulling something out of her bag and holding it up for Maggie.

Maggie's eyes went wide, "Beth, what... what is that?"

"It's called a strap-on." Beth said matter-of-factly, "And I want you to take my virginity with it."

Maggie blushed, "I, I can't-"

"You can." Beth insisted forcefully, and then after a thoughtful moment added, "You just did. After all no matter what ya'll be my first. This just makes it official."

She was right of course. Maggie and her sister weren't brought up to believe there were such things as technical virgins. You either had sex or you didn't, there was no grey area. And oral was definitely sexual activity, no matter who it was from. And in this cruel, unfair world where their choices were reduced to just each other how could Maggie deny Beth this simple request after already crossing such a forbidden line for them?

Not happy with Maggie's hesitance Beth moved forward and softly yelled, "I said take off your clothes!"

Still feeling dazed from somehow finding herself going down on her little sister Maggie obeyed Beth, the younger girl also shaking off her clothing even though it wasn't exactly hiding her modesty anymore after it had been mostly cast aside while Maggie was having her wicked way with her. To add to her shame while she was removing her clothing Maggie found herself constantly glancing over to Beth and once they were both completely naked she found herself giving her little sister a long look. Hopefully it wasn't as shamelessly lustful as the look Beth gave her, Maggie blushing and looking down under the force of the burning hungry stare.

Ignoring her sister's blushing Beth firmly ordered, "Stand up!"

For maybe a second or two Maggie hesitated, then she did as she was told and watched with disbelief as Beth quickly strapped the unholy device around her waist. Which of course led her to wanting to ask Beth how she became so confident with this thing, along with where she said she found it and why had she kept it, but despite all the cum she had just swallowed Maggie's throat felt incredibly dry. Then the ability to speak was taken from her entirely when Beth grabbed hold of her newly acquired dick and guided it into her mouth, Maggie's own lips parting with disbelief as her little sister began sucking her cock.

Ironically Beth wasn't confident in what she was doing at all. She was just faking it. The truth was she had found this device and one of the rich lady's bags and had taken it as a sign it was finally time to make a move on her sister. Well, another/the final sign. After all they found themselves alone with a small bottle of alcohol and a sex toy. What were they supposed to do, not have sex?

Pushing such ridiculous thoughts out of her mind Beth concentrated on what mattered, getting the dildo wet for her virgin pussy. As she had no experience sucking cock whatsoever, and hadn't even had the guts to try practising on a banana or anything, Beth was sure she was doing a terrible job at it, but Maggie wasn't complaining, so that was good. Also while it was undeniably weird it was also kind of hot.

Before the dead started walking around and eating people Beth had dreamed of strapping on a big dildo and taking her big sister like a man. It was a dream she had long since given up on until her glorious find today, but rather than immediately go for that she had decided to opt for literally losing her cherry to her older sibling. After all while she fancied herself a top Beth was telling the truth earlier, she didn't want to die a virgin. So, she would take care of her pesky virginity, then perhaps she would turn the tables and fulfil another fantasy.

Until then it was kind of thrilling to be sucking Maggie's cock. Not that she could get much of it in her mouth, although she did try her hardest, Beth even succeeding in pushing a few inches down her throat. But that just made her eyes water from violently choking and gagging, so she mostly stuck with sucking on the head while letting drool slowly slid out of her mouth and down the shaft, Beth using her hands to make sure that saliva thoroughly coated the bottom half of the dildo.

Maggie couldn't believe this, her baby sister was sucking her cock. Sure, she hadn't grown a real prick, but if she had it wouldn't be much weirder than what she felt right now while standing there looking down dumbstruck as her little sister sucked on a dildo strapped around her waist, obviously getting ready to take her virginity. Knowing that had to be what Beth was doing Maggie told herself over and over again throughout the blow job that she need to put a stop to this madness. Finally push Beth away. Anything that would result in this madness not continuing.

Maybe it was because she was just too shocked to say anything, or maybe Beth had awoken something wicked and evil inside of her, but for whatever reason Maggie didn't do her duty as a protector/Guardian in that moment. No, she just watched her sister give her a long, thorough blow job, the only sound out of her mouth being a pathetic whimper one-time when Beth looked up at her, the Greene sisters locking eyes as the younger one gave the older one's 'cock' a passionate spit shine.

Eventually Beth took her mouth away from the cock and ordered, "Lay down."

This time Maggie obeyed without hesitation, blushing slightly because of her actions and the happy grin which crossed Beth's face as the sibling who was supposed to be in charge submissively laid down and waited for further instructions. Realising just how wrong that was Maggie opened her mouth to again tell Beth to stop, but then her sister mounted her, the beautiful blonde's body on full display as she pressed her 18-year-old virgin pussy against the hard man-made cock which Maggie would struggle to take her cunt.

So Maggie's mouth remained open in disbelief and awe at the incredible sight before her, both Greene sisters trembling as Beth got the position just right and then pushed herself down. They then both let out a loud cry followed by a moan as the younger sister forced the older sister to take her virginity. Or the younger one took her own cherry with a little help from her big sister. No, Maggie definitely liked the first one better, and now no matter what happened to them Beth's first time would officially be with someone who loved her unconditionally. For all the voices in her head telling her this was wrong in that moment Maggie didn't think she is ever truly regret this, especially when she couldn't take her eyes off her beautiful baby sister as she could use to feeling a cock inside her for the first time.

Beth wasn't sure she could ever get used to this. The initial penetration had hurt so much, the thrill of it being her older sister beneath the only thing getting her through the pain. Even when it died down to a notice ache it didn't feel as good as Beth had been hoping, although maybe the problem was she wasn't moving. After all how could she possibly get pleasure from a cock if just the tip was inside her without moving? So she forced herself down further, the man-made prick sliding further into untouched territory.

It was a very long, slow process but to Beth's relief she did start receiving some pleasure which was similar to what time she had received while fingering herself in the past. On the bright side it was stronger than that, on the other hand she didn't have to deal with such unfamiliar stretching, Beth having to bounce up and down on Maggie's cock half-dozen times while constantly reminding herself she was fucking her sister for the pain to go away entirely.

When she finally felt the type of pleasure she had been hoping for Beth finally focused on her naked older sister beneath her, the blonde smiling happily down the brunette as she revelled in the fact that Maggie was allowing her to do this. That Maggie had been so willing. And sure, circumstances had once worked in Beth's favour, but the fact that she was now officially losing her virginity to her big sister suggested that Maggie wasn't the good little farm girl their father like to pretend she was.

Sure, there had been other signs of that, but nothing this extreme and Beth loved the fact that she had been able to convince Maggie to step over this line with her. Because honestly, Maggie was the most beautiful woman Beth had ever seen. No one, male or female, could compare to her. She was perfect, and in this wonderful moment she was hers. She was all hers. Yeah, Maggie may be wearing a symbol of power at least as far as men were concerned but from the look in the older sibling's eyes it was clear they both knew who was in charge here.

The idea of that, the look on Maggie's beautiful face and the sheer perversion of this act relaxed Beth's virgin pussy as much as possible and soon had her racing towards orgasm, the 18-year-old crying out with pure ecstasy as she bounced up and down frantically. Her body was tired from a day's worth of running for her life and killing the walking dead, but like when she was caught in life-and-death situations adrenaline took over, giving Beth the strength to continue on even though she felt exhausted beyond belief.

To help matters she reached down to squeeze and to play with her older sister's big tits, almost overwhelmed by how they felt in her hands. Of course she had squeezed and fondled them plenty while they had been making out, but now Beth was focused on them like never before, and oh how she had spent so many nights fingering herself to the thought of those huge boobs which back then she could only glance briefly from afar. Now though she could do what she wanted to them and it only made her sister moan with pleasure, Maggie throwing her head back as Beth continued having her way with her.

As she could feel herself reaching the edge of orgasm Beth whimpered softly, "Maggie... oh Maggie... please, please... fuck me. Please? Ooooooooh Gaaaaawwwwwwwwwdddddddd fuckkkkkkk meeeeeeeeee! Fuck me! Please? Just a little... I, I... I just need a little push... OWWWIE! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Beth knew it was a long shot, even risky under the circumstances, but given that Maggie had seemed so willing so far maybe she could talk her into fucking her a little. Yeah, that's officially what she was doing, but Beth just wondered if she could get the other girl to thrust upward into her pussy to push her over the edge. That was all. Instead suddenly Maggie flipped them, almost knocking Beth unconscious as her head banged against the hard floor in the process.

Then Maggie started awkwardly thrusting into her at a rough pace which had Beth briefly crying out as her virgin cunt struggled to accommodate the almost savage attack it was suddenly under. Then Maggie settled into a rhythm and Beth's body relaxed and accepted the rough treatment, which resulted in the 18-year-old moaning, groaning, whimpering, crying out and eventually screaming in pleasure as she went over the edge of her first orgasm as a result of being fucked in her pussy by a cock. By her sister's cock. Her sister's cock was fucking her and it felt so unbelievably good.

Maggie had no idea what had got into her. Ok, that wasn't strictly true. After spending years as a repressed Christian Farm girl she'd had a steady supply of sex with her beloved Glenn and without him she had been distractedly horny as of late. That combined with the alcohol, her little sister's sudden shameless desire for her and the overwhelming feeling that she needed to make her baby sister's first time as magical as possible all resulted in her fucking her kid sister's virgin cunt like a mad woman.

It was Beth's begging which was what finally sent her over the edge. After that although voices in her head mercifully were silenced she became completely lost in fucking her baby sister and making sure this was the best 'first time' ever. Which wasn't easy given her own first time had been wonderful, and after spending the whole day marching through a forest/clearing this country club of walkers Maggie wasn't exactly full of energy. Still, she was filled with a boatload of intense adrenaline, and with it she fucked her sister to multiple climaxes.

Having her kid sister trembling beneath her, wrapping her shaking legs around her, staring up lovingly into her eyes as she probably screamed loudly enough to bring every Walker in the world to their doorstep, it somehow all caught up with Maggie and she came too. She was vaguely aware of something inside the harness bashing against her clit, which Maggie had told herself was responsible for the majority of her moans of pleasure throughout this round of ultra-forbidden sex, but still Beth seemed to be the reason she came more than anything.

That orgasm was the beginning of the end. Maggie tried, she really did, but there was just something about cumming while fucking her little sister with a cock which completely knocked the wind out of her, her thrust slowing down until she was laying on top of Beth, both Greene sisters desperately panting for breath as they tried to recover. Unfortunately during that recover all the voices and all the guilt rushed back into Maggie, making her whimper and feel irredeemably horrible about what she had just done.

"Beth, I-" Maggie began, only to be silenced by Beth's lips.

The kiss which followed wasn't as rough and needy as most of the others, and it was really brief, but Beth brought a lot of emotion into it, trying to silently tell Maggie how much what they had just done meant to her. Then Beth broke the kiss and whispered softly, "Please never be sorry for what we just did."

Maggie hesitated for a few long seconds, then she nodded, "Ok."

Smiling in pure gratitude Beth pulled Maggie in for another kiss, this one far less gentle than the last, and then she pulled back, crying out and clutching at her sex once the fake cock had been removed, "Owww!"

"It's gonna be sore for a while. I'm-" Maggie closed her eyes, stopping herself from uttering the words I'm sorry, and then followed up with, "It's natural. You'll feel better soon, I promise."

"Oh I will." Beth grinned, reaching over and undoing the straps to the harness, "Cause it's my turn now."

Maggie frowned as Beth pulled the strap-on away from her body, "What do you mean?"

Ignoring the question Beth lifted herself up onto her knees and then while strapping the dildo around her waist calmly said, "Bend over."

"Beth-" Maggie began.

"I said bend over!" Beth snapped, deciding her father's best no-nonsense tone was the best way to go with this.

There was a moment that Maggie just looked at her were Beth thought she had made a mistake. Then to her delight Maggie did as she was told, turning over and getting onto her knees in the classic doggie style position. In what had to be an accident Maggie even ended up sticking her gloriously round ass in Beth's face, the innocent looking blonde knowing it had to be a mistake because if her big sister knew what she had planned there was no way she'd be showing off that beautiful bubble butt of hers.

Once she had the dildo firmly strapped around her waist Beth lowered her head down and grinned as she studied her older sibling's wet cunt, "Wow, ya must have really enjoyed fuckin' me."

Automaticly Maggie opened her mouth to say sorry, but it was too late for that be anything but an empty gesture so instead she admitted while blushing furiously, "Yes... I did. Oh God, I did."

"And now..." Beth said thoughtfully, sliding a finger around Maggie's wet cunt, "You want me to fuck you."

Maggie blushed furiously again, but she still admitted, "Yes. I... I, I-"

"But I ain’t gonna fuck ya here." Beth said confidently, sliding her finger north to the most inviting target she had ever seen, "I'm gonna fuck ya here."

Maggie's eyes went wide as she felt Beth's finger pressing against her ass hole, "Beth, I-"

"Did Glenn ever fuck ya here?" Beth asked almost casually as she used her free hand to pull apart her sister's ass cheeks so she could have a better view of what was going on.

Whimpering softly Maggie shook her head and stammered, "No."

"Good, ya owe me a cherry." Beth said as she pushed her finger into her big sister's apparently virgin ass.

Not that Beth had thought for a second it wasn't. Glenn didn't seem like the type of guy who would have the nerve to ask, and even if Maggie's mind was half as perverted as hers Beth knew neither of them could have wrist doing something like anal with anyone so long as their father was always nearby. But now, oh now Beth would have the type of anal sex she had been dreaming of since puberty, the little blonde fulfilling one of her biggest fantasies by taking her older sister's back door cherry right there and then.

Sure, it was still debatable as she was using a finger instead of a cock, but no matter what happened Beth knew she was always going to be the first one to invade her sister's back hole in some way. And in just a few moments she would officially take Maggie's anal virginity, making this the best day of her life. But she couldn't concentrate on that right now. Not when she was slowly pushing her finger up to the knuckle in the most wonderful feeling thing ever, Beth moaning softly as she got to experience the exquisite tightness of her big sister's virgin butt.

To somehow make things even better Maggie also moaned softly, almost sounding like she was enjoying this as much as Beth. Which briefly confused Beth, until she realised her sister was a big old anal slut. It was the only explanation of why Maggie moaned in pleasure at the initial anal penetration and again when Beth started pumping her finger in and out of her older sister's bottom. Sure, there was more than a hint of pain there at first, but that quickly went away, proving Maggie was an anal slut, which suited her just perfectly because Beth really, really wanted to butt fuck her big sister.

Maggie couldn't believe what was happening to her. What Beth was suggesting. This whole situation was beyond anything resembling decency, the worst part of it being it felt kind of good. It felt kind of good to have her little sister's finger inside her ass, whatever initial pain or discomfort melting away leaving only a rather pleasant sensation and of course overwhelming shame and humiliation.

Before the dead had started walking Maggie wouldn't have allowed herself to be touched back there in anyway. It was obscene, something only the filthiest of sluts would subject themselves too, and while Maggie might not have been the best farmers daughter she could have been she was no butt slut. But now... after committing such heinous acts what was one more atrocity? Besides, in her lust clouded mind Maggie thought Beth was right.

She had taken something from her baby sister, something Beth could never get back. This almost seemed like an appropriate price to pay after committing that sin. So much so that Maggie almost begged Beth to take out that finger and shove the dildo as hard as she could up her ass and then hammer that poor little hole with every ounce of her strength. Maggie thought about that a lot in the next few minutes, but she seemed far too dumbstruck to speak, and mercifully Beth didn't seem interested in harming her.

The blonde made that clear from the way she spent what felt like hours fingering Maggie's ass, eventually adding a second one into the mix after Beth very thoroughly clean the first finger with her mouth, then pushed her index and middle finger into the older girl's pussy before stuffing them up her ass. Maggie could feel most of that, but for some parts she needed to look behind her, and when she did she couldn't take her eyes off of her beautiful baby sister. At least not until Beth forced her too.

"Spread your ass cheeks for me." Beth commanded with a surprising amount of authority in her voice as she removed her fingers and slapped Maggie's butt, "Make it easier for me to take your anal cherry."

Beth hadn't meant to let out that part, but she couldn't help it. She was just so excited to be living out this fantasy that her mouth had run away with her and now she was convinced Maggie was going to flip out. Then again considering what Beth was about to do perhaps that was inevitable. Or not, because instead of offering up any form of complaint Maggie did nothing for a few seconds, then slowly reached back, grabbed both of her butt cheeks and pulled them wide apart, exposing her very wet pussy and cute little virgin ass hole to the horny 18-year-old.

Blown away by the site in front of her Beth just stared for a few seconds, then lent forward to spit on Maggie's starfish to provide a tiny bit more lubrication and then she pressed her strap-on cock against her big sister's virgin butt hole. The cherry being offered up by her older sister as a gift in exchange for Beth's 'official' cherry, the blonde unable to believe heaven was better than this incredible moment where she got to push forward and take Maggie's anal cherry.

She had done it. Beth had taken her big sister Maggie's anal virginity with a strap-on dildo, that forbidden hole now stretched obscenely wide around the head of the dick attached to her waist. It was a sight Beth had never truly believed she would see, but now that she had it would be ingrained in her memory forever because it was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen, one which was made perfect thanks to Maggie continuing to submissively spread her ass cheeks, ensuring Beth got the best few possible of this incredible sight.

The feeling Beth got from violating her sister's ass was one she'd be no doubt analysing for the rest of her life. It was indescribably wonderful, Beth savouring it for what felt like an eternity before she finally pushed forwards, adding another indescribable feeling to this experience as inch after inch of long thick dildo started disappearing up Maggie's butt like some kind of magic trick. Seconds or possibly hours later Beth's thighs were pressing against Maggie's butt cheeks, announcing that she had buried the entire length of her cock in her older sister's ass, Beth's body kicking into autopilot as she became completely overwhelmed by this experience.

Maggie let out a series of incoherent groans and gasps which might have been her unconscious mind trying to object to this obscene misuse of her back hole, but there was no way she could be sure because in that moment her mind was incapable of thought. The poor brunette just couldn't cope with the fact that her baby sister was stuffing a strap-on dildo up her butt, Maggie's mind continuing to struggle when Beth's thighs smacked into the ass cheeks she was continuing to spread for some reason.

If Maggie was honest with herself, she knew the reason she was continuing to spread her cheeks, only when she tried to acknowledge it didn't help matters because it added to the whole mind-numbing thing. At the same time it was difficult to forget she was forcing herself into this unspeakable humiliation because she had a sudden and overwhelming urge to sexually please her little sister, Maggie wishing she had known what kind of sick and twisted pervert Beth was before they began this ultra-forbidden affair because it would have been yet another deterrent from doing it, and apparently Maggie had needed more help than anyone else on earth to stop her fucking her kid sister.

Just as she thought that Maggie's eyes widened as she felt as part of something she never expected to feel during anal sex. Not that she had imagined it often, but on occasion she had feared that she would be anally raped, like when she was being held hostage by the psychotic Governor. Luckily for Maggie she quickly forgot all about that bastard as her back passage slowly accepted its fate as Beth's cock depository, those widely stretched anal walls relaxing until the intense pain and discomfort was a distant memory and the now totally humiliated older sister found herself struggling to prevent herself from moaning in pleasure as her little sister fucked her in the ass.

When Beth had first insisted on taking her anal cherry Maggie had been horrified by what a sick and twisted pervert her younger sister turned out to be. Now it was clear that both the Greene sisters were as sick and twisted as could be, moans gradually escaping Maggie's mouth until she could no longer control them. It was so humiliating, tears of humiliation literally streaming down Maggie's face as she desperately tried to muffle the sound of her enjoyment in the floor, the poor brunette unable to believe that her body was betraying her like this.

In all of Beth's fantasies Maggie loved being butt fucked as much as the little sister loved butt fucking the big sister, but she had never seriously believe this would ever happen, let alone that Maggie would love it so much. The closest Beth thought she would get was masturbating while listening to some boy do what she so desperately wanted to do. So when she realised her sister was moaning for her, moaning in pleasure from having Beth ass fuck her with a strap-on dildo, Beth grinned a grin which could have lit up an entire country. Maybe even the entire world. However it took a long time to notice. Why? Because Beth had the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen before her, and she couldn't get enough of it.

Her own sister Maggie Greene face down and ass up, this girl who had been bossing her around as long as she could remember but especially lately now spreading her ass cheeks to present her dildo stuffed ass hole. The now formally virgin ass hole which was taking Beth's dick inside it. Because make no mistake, it might not be flesh and blood, but in that moment the dildo felt as much a part of Beth as any other part of her body and she refused to believe it could be anything else. Refuse to believe she wasn't sliding as deep as she could go into her sister's ass, filling the very deepest part of Maggie's bowels with HER dick, Beth showing total dominance over her older sister.

So how could she possibly concentrate on anything else? Because to her, in that moment, all their friends in the group including Maggie's boyfriend Glen or even a walker could have stumbled into the country club and Beth would have continued to stare in disbelief at where HER dick was pumping in and out of her big sister's butt hole. The obscene sight acted like the world's most interesting lava lamp or an incredibly talented hypnotist, Beth completely unaware of what else was going on around her for what felt like an eternity.

Then Maggie let out an extra loud moan which finally got Beth's attention, the blonde grinning widely while she herself moaned, "Ohhhhhh fuck, that's it Maggie, moan for me. Moan while I'm fucking you up the ass. Oooooooohhhhhhh, you love it, don't you? Mmmmmm yeahhhhh, my big sister loves it up the butt. Mmmmmmm ooooooooh aaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, my big sister loves it when I fuck her up the butt! Don't you sis? You love the way I'm pounding your hot butt, mmmmmmm, making it all mine, mmmmmmmm, taking your forbidden hole and making it my personal fuck hole, something I can use whenever I want. Ooooooh yeah, you love it, don't you? Admit it! Admit you love being butt fucked by me! Tell me you want me to pound your butt harder and make you cum! Do it!"

Whimpering pathetically, Maggie told herself she was just trying to placate Beth as she frantically wept, "Please Beth, pound my butt. Ooooohhhhhhhh Goooooooddddddd, I love it, it feels so good, aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuck, please fuck me. Fuck me up the ass hard and deep and make me cum like a little bitch!"

"Oh I'll make you cum like a bitch. My bitch." Beth moaned, possibly to herself before commanding, "Help me. Take your hands off your cheeks, lift yourself up onto all fours and start thrusting back against me like a bitch in heat. Mmmmmmm, that's it Maggie, be my bitch. Be my good little bitch and help me make you cum nice and hard with my dick in your slutty little dyke ass!"

To Beth's delight Maggie didn't hesitate to obey her, her elder sister taking her hands off her butt cheeks and lifting herself into the doggy style position and then starting to hammer herself backwards shamelessly against Beth's dick. In turn Beth increase the pace of her thrusts, the sound of her thighs smacking into her big sister's butt cheeks becoming almost as deafening as Maggie's squeals of pleasure. That collision also made Maggie's cheeks jiggle oh so wonderfully against Beth's thighs, the blonde loving that feeling and the overwhelming sense of power and dominance she got from roughly butt fucking her big sister.

At the same time Maggie was being overwhelmed by feelings of shame and submission. She knew what she was doing was beyond wrong and something she would probably regret for the rest of her life, it just felt too damn good. She couldn't help herself. She needed to feel that big fake prick hammering her ass hole, stretching it out and turning it into a fuck hole. Because that's what it was now. What it would forever be. Sure, Maggie couldn't stop using it for it's original purpose, but now she knew the ecstasy she could receive from being fucked in that hole she would surely beg Glenn to fuck her back there the second they were reunited. Hell, despite what repercussions it may bring Maggie may have no choice but to beg Beth to butt fuck her again.

Maggie could have never imagined it but her baby sister was a natural at this. It felt like she had been made to ass fuck sluts, or perhaps turn blushing anal virgins like Maggie into the most shameless ass whores imaginable. Because in that moment, slamming herself back against Beth's dildo in a way which seemed almost guaranteed to literally wreck her own rectum in exchange for momentary pleasure, Maggie wanted to spend the rest of her life getting ass fucked. More importantly she wanted to get ass fucked by her little sister for the rest of her life, sexually surrender herself completely to her own flesh and blood and become Beth's bitch.

It was wrong, it was so unbelievably wrong, but both their options were extremely limited. And who knows, even though they had found other survivors before maybe this was really it and they were the only two left. Maybe if Maggie ever wanted to feel pleasure again she would have to have sex with her sister. Maybe in some twisted way she could be ok with that. Maybe even the darkest part of her wanted it, because it would be an excuse to feel this mind-numbing ecstasy every day.

Just then Beth smacked her ass and yelled, "Who's my bitch?"

"Me! I'm your bitch!" Maggie squealed without hesitation, "My ass is yours Beth! You've made my ass yours, and me your bitch!"

With that little exchange Maggie felt the most intense ecstasy she had ever felt echoed through her body. She wasn't even sure where it originated from. Her ass, her cunt, her mind, it didn't matter. It all seemed to melt together anyway, Maggie becoming a screaming mess of flesh and bone as she bucked so hard she almost pushed the determined little stud behind her away. Thankfully Beth was not only able to hang on, but continued pounding Maggie's ass to orgasm after orgasm, the brunette becoming blissfully mindless as she surrendered herself completely to her baby sister.

Beth came too, multiple times, and they were perhaps more satisfying than any she'd ever had, which considering the orgasms she'd just experienced while Maggie was fucking her pussy and going down on her was really saying something. However luckily for the two siblings they didn't take as much out of her as they did out of Maggie, Beth able to keep going even when the brunette collapsed face down on the floor and only the blonde's vice-like grip on her hips kept Maggie's lower half in the air so Beth could continue the all-important ass fucking.

If Maggie had complained at that stage, or at any stage, Beth would have stopped, but that didn't happen. Instead Maggie just continued whimpering in pleasure as Beth went from relentlessly wrecking her rectum with every ounce of her strength to lazily pumping her pooper as both sisters tried to recover from the series of incredible climaxes they had just received. Then, as slowly and as gently as possible, Beth pulled her dildo out of Maggie's butt and then grinned wickedly as she studied the damage she had done to her big sister's bottom.

Maggie's ass was gaping something fierce, battered and stretched like the dildo was still inside it. Only it wasn't. The dildo was gone and Maggie's violated butt hole remained wide open allowing Beth to see deep into her big sister's bowels. That gaping hole and the anal walls stretched into a darkened tunnel was easily one of the most twisted things Beth had ever seen, and it was also one of the hottest things she had ever seen. Beth knew on some level it was wrong but she didn't care, this was a beautiful sight, one which rejuvenated her. Or at least pumped her full of adrenaline, which was good enough.

Wanting to push her luck Beth smacked Maggie's ass and ordered, "Spread your ass cheeks. Show me what I've done to your pretty hole!"

Of course Beth could see just fine, she just wanted to test Maggie. After that wonderful experience there was absolutely no going back, Beth wanted to butt fuck her big sister every single day, plus do every nasty little things she could think of. For that Maggie was going to have to accept her new role as Beth's pussy pleaser. Her fuck toy. Her anal whore. Her bitch. Yes, she would be all those things, but Beth liked the last thing the best. And considering Maggie had kept her butt in the air, even though she must be exhausted, it was clear that she had either accepted her new role as Beth's bitch or was moments away from doing so.

If anything it was the latter as Maggie's mind raced, trying to figure out what she should do. She knew she shouldn't do what her little sister said, she shouldn't have done any of the unspeakable sins she had just committed, but she did and they all felt wonderful. Because of that, and her exhaustion, Maggie eventually reached back and pulled her cheeks as wide apart as possible, further displaying her battered butt hole, silently praying that wherever he was their father couldn't see her exposing her loose and opened back door to the sister who had just brutally butt fucked her. She thought the same thing seconds later.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh gosh, that's sooooooooo hot!" Beth exclaimed happily at her sister's submission, "Mmmmmm, your butt hole look so pretty. We're gonna have to do this all the time, aren't we? Huh? Me butt fucking ya whenever I want, keepin' my new personal fuck hole loose and ready for me to use whenever I want. But first, why don't ya turn around and suck my cock clean of your slutty ass?"

Even though this was phrased as a question Maggie could tell from Beth's tone it was an order, and again instead of protesting Maggie followed her instincts which involved turning around, briefly glancing up at the dominant blonde and then lowering her head in submission before taking the head of that cock into her mouth. The cock which had just been pounded as deep as it could go into her butt, Maggie amazed that not only did the piece of hard rubber look clean but it tasted fine. In fact may be the most perverted thing about it was that it actually tasted good, Maggie even moaning like a shameless whore as she became lost in going ass to mouth.

Which of course pleased Beth, "Mmmmmmm, that's it Maggie, suck my cock. Be a good little cock sucker for me. Be my good little cock sucker. Be mine. Mmmmmmm yeah Maggie, you're mine now. All mine. I own your ass, and every other part of you. From now on I'm in charge. I make all the decisions. I'm the head of this family now and you're just my bitch! Understand?"

This time it was clear Beth wanted an answer, and with her kid sister's cock in her mouth how could Maggie possibly argue? How could she ever try and boss this girl around when Beth had made it crystal clear who was the rightful head of the family now their father was gone? How, in this cruel world, could Maggie deny herself or her sister what they both clearly needed? Maybe in the old world or even if they had the old group or just someone else around then Maggie's answer would be different, but now all Maggie could do was slowly remove her mouth from the dildo and look up at the little stud who had just conquered her so completely.

"Yes Beth, I understand." Maggie softly told her sibling, "You're in charge now and I'm your bitch. I'm yours. Whenever and however you want. I swear."

"Good, because I have needs. And from now on, you're going to fulfil every single one of them, starting with giving my cock a proper spit shine." Beth ordered firmly, tightening the grip she already had in Maggie's hair and shoving the older girl back in between her legs.

With more eagerness than ever before Maggie started bobbing her head on Beth's strap-on, desperately trying to get every inch of that cock down her throat so she could give it a proper cleaning, while occasionally glancing up lovingly at the new decision maker of their two woman group. Unfortunately she lacked practice so Maggie was only able to get just over half down her gullet, but she thoroughly licked the rest before promising Beth she would do better next time. After all, Beth had needs, and as the big sister it was Maggie's job to satisfy those needs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Waking Dead. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

When Maggie Greene blinked her eyes open at first she thought she was back in the safety of the prison in the arms of her beloved husband. However when her eyes focused she realised that her surroundings were unfamiliar, that the hand touching her was softer than Glenn's and the body spooning hers belonged to another girl. A naked girl. There was a naked girl pressed against her equally naked body, that girl gently caressing her and kissing her neck, and... all of a sudden Maggie remembered everything that happened last night and she whimpered.

"Mornin'." Beth whispered, kissing her sister's cheek before murmuring dreamily, "Ya looks so beautiful when ya sleepin'."

Her head spinning Maggie stammered, "Beth, wha, what... what we did last night-"

"Was a long time comin'." Beth interrupted boldly.

"It was wrong." Maggie whimpered, "It was so wrong."

Her eyes narrowing Beth pushed Maggie onto her back, got on top of her and started grinding down on her prey, "Does this feel wrong?"

"Ohhhhhhh Gooooodddddd, it, mmmmmmm, it feels to good to be right." Maggie moaned, "Please Beth, I'm married, and your sister!"

"I don't see your husband around." Beth began coldly, before softening her tone, "I ain't tryin' to be mean, but even if Glenn is alive we'll probably never see him again. Or any of the others for that matter. It's just us now, and like I said I've got needs. Don't think I'm just gonna let ya back out now after ya promised to fulfil those needs."

"But Beth-" Maggie began.

"I, am the head of this family now. You, are my bitch!" Beth said boldly before kissing Maggie firmly on the lips.

Maggie briefly didn't kiss back and even weakly tried to push her sibling back, but Beth just wouldn't be denied, the younger girl's newly found confidence wonderfully intoxicating, as was the kiss itself. Soon Maggie found herself not only returning the kiss but wondering why exactly she had resisted giving into her little sister's sinful desires in the first place. Especially when Beth's wicked little hands moved to groping her boobs and then one of them moved to her needy centre and started to rub it.

Breaking the kiss with a grin Beth challenged, "Now try and tell me you don't want this!"

"I, aaaaaahhhhhhhhh oooooooooooh, I never said I didn't, ohhhhhhhhh, but-" Maggie tried to argue weakly, until Beth shoved a finger inside her.

"You're mine!" Beth growled forcefully as she began to finger fuck her big sister, "You are my bitch, my fuck toy, mine to use as I please!"

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeesssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm Beth!" Maggie moaned, already lost in the pleasure her baby sister was giving her, "I'm yours! All yours!"

Maggie was ashamed of herself for giving in so easily, but Beth's finger just felt so good inside her, the blonde rewarding her for her words by slipping the digit further into her welcoming hole as her palm pressed against her clit. Unable to take Beth staring her in the eye anymore Maggie closed her eyes, relaxed and surrendered totally to her baby sister, the brunette even pumping back against those fingers a little in an attempt to make her rush towards climax faster. With Beth rubbing her thumb against Maggie's clit as well it wasn't long before the older sibling was on the edge, but then without warning Beth removed her fingers at the last-second, causing Maggie to whimper pathetically.

"Wait right here." Beth ordered coldly, Maggie waiting a few seconds before opening her eyes just in time to see her little sister drag a chair over, set up next to her and then grab the brunette by her brown hair, "Come here, ya gonna learn respect."

Finding herself forced to bend over her kid sister's knee Maggie's eyes were wide in realisation over what was happening, "Beth, please don't do this. I'll be good, I swear."

"Ya should have thought of that before tryin' to deny me." Beth said, raising her hand and bring it down as hard as she could on her big sister's butt cheeks, causing Maggie to yelp loudly.

The strikes were repeated, over and over again, far worse than anything that either sister had received from their Daddy, although the pain wasn't the worst part. It wasn't even the shame of being spanked by her baby sister. It was the humiliation of being spanked by her younger sibling, and actually liking it which made Maggie blush red as Beth effortlessly beat her butt in a sign of her total dominance over her.

Beth had trouble concentrating on the spanking. Which was ironic because she had wanted to spank Maggie's glorious ass for pretty much her whole life, but the reality was filled with distractions. Just the way those soft round cheeks jiggled with every blow, slowly turning a tantalising pink then eventually a rosy red with the cutest little bruises, oh Beth was aching to get that strap-on back around her waist so she could bury every inch of that dildo back up her big sister's butt so she could watch those cheeks jiggle and become discoloured from her thighs smacking against them as she gave Maggie the butt fucking she deserved.

There were other things Beth wanted to do to Maggie's bottom, like shove her fingers or better yet her tongue up that tight little back hole, and she wanted to do the same to her elder sibling's pussy, and of course she wanted to shove Maggie's pretty face into her pussy, and maybe her ass as well, but if Beth was going to be in charge from now on she had to remain in control. So despite all the naughty things going on in her head Beth forced herself to spank Maggie until her hand felt like it was going to fall off. Then she spanked her some more.

Through it all Maggie begged for mercy, swore she would be good and do everything Beth said, and pleaded to be allowed to eat her sister's sweet little pussy. The last one was particularly difficult for Beth to resist as she remembered how good Maggie's mouth had felt against her cunt, and how wonderful her big sister's tongue had felt on and more importantly in her pussy, but again if she was going to be in charge she needed to stay strong and teach Maggie who was boss. And to both sisters' credit the younger ones she stayed strong while the older one gave up on trying to get out of the punishment she so richly deserved, although the latter was because Maggie became a sobbing mess, further making it difficult for Beth to continue.

Any guilt or concern for her big sister's well-being went out the window when Beth realised something. Maggie was wet. Maggie's pussy was wet against her thigh, proving that her older sibling was enjoying the spanking an indecent amount. God, they were both such perverts, and perfect for each other, Beth acknowledging that her own cunt was just as wet if not more from brutalising her big sister's butt. Ok, she preferred brutalising that well rounded ass with her new strap-on dildo, but this was fun too.

When she decided that Maggie's ass had taken enough punishment, which felt like hours, Beth slipped her hand down to her sister's soaking snatch and chuckled, "You slut, ya loving this!"

Blushing with horrified embarrassment Maggie whimpered, "I'm sorry, I... I couldn't help it."

"Shhhhhh, it's ok." Beth cooed, squeezing soft little moans out of Maggie as she rubbbed her sibling's pussy lips, "Ya can't help being a slut. It's who ya are. Ya a slut, who was put on the this earth to be MY slut!"

Maggie whimpered, partly from the pussy rubbing and partly because of what Beth had just said, then when she opened her mouth to reply her kid sister stuffed her index finger into her welcoming entrance, causing Maggie to cry out in pleasure, "Oooooooohhhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddd yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, oh Beth, fuck me Beth, OH FUCK!"

Very quickly Beth added a second finger, Maggie's eyes going wide as she felt that finger sliding against the original finger and walls of her love passage, making her womanhood feel so wonderfully full. Then her baby sister skilfully began pumping her pussy while gently using her thumb to rub her clit, Maggie once again feeling herself raced towards orgasm in record time, the only difference was this time it was even more embarrassing because Beth didn't stop. No, her own sister effortlessly pushed her over the edge of an orgasm, Beth able to make Maggie cum hard and fast with just two fingers while Glen struggled to give her something half this good with twice or more time.

As she lay overwhelmed in the shame of that, and the fact that at least part of the reason she had gotten off so quickly was because she so thoroughly enjoyed getting bossed around and spanked by her baby sister, Maggie found herself being gently brought down from her high by Beth's skilled little fingers, the blonde even reaching down with her free hand to stroke the brunette's hair in a way Maggie felt she should find patronising. Instead she found it comforting, even leaning into the touch as Beth treated her like some kind of pet.

"You see how easily I can make you cum?" Beth bragged softly, "Mmmmmmm, and how hard? Ohhhhhhhhh, you were definitely made to be mine. Don't ya think?"

"Yeah, mmmmmmmm, you're right. I was made for ya." Maggie said softly, unsure if she truly believed it or whether she was just trying to tell Beth what she wanted to hear. Either way Maggie

liked her version better, so she spoke at the second it came to her mind, "Mmmmmmm, or maybe we were made for each other?"

"That's sweet... I like that." Beth murmured thoughtfully, before pulling her fingers out of Maggie and rubbing her quite harshly to wake up her big sis, "But I like the idea of you being made for me better. That way the emphasis is on you being for me, cause you're here to serve me and fulfil my needs. Speaking of which, since I was nice enough to make you cum, how about you return the favour? Mmmmmmmmm, cause I just loved cummin' in your sweet mouth last night, and nothin' says thanks for putting me in my place like a nice long cunt munchin'."

"Yes Beth, I'll do whatever you want." Maggie quickly promised as she found herself gently lowered to her knees and pushed in between Beth's legs.

Even though Beth was pushed Maggie found herself eager to obey her little sister, and just as eager for a taste of her sibling's sweet pussy. In fact she found her mouth-watering just at the mention of it, just like she had when she had been trying to get out of being spanked. And sure enough when she found herself firmly between Beth's legs Maggie didn't hesitate in sliding her tongue out and over the sweet treat in front of her, the older sister moaning softly as she tasted the younger sister's womanhood for the second time in 24 hours.

Maggie even found herself closing her eyes as she savoured the sweet taste which had made her mouth water so much, the flavour not disappointing as it set fire to her taste buds. Soon she was lapping away eagerly at her kid sister's cunt with quick but thorough licks, Maggie feeling a overwhelming sense of pride as her inexperienced tongue made Beth moan loudly and pushed deeper into her pussy, these encouraging signs making the married woman very proud of herself as in that moment she didn't care about her husband or the fact that she was breaking such a taboo. All she wanted to do was sexually please her little sister and fulfil all of her needs.

Beth knew that loud noise was likely to attract the attention of the Walkers, but she and Maggie had gone to great lengths to barricade the doors which would hopefully hold. And to be fair they had got away with it last night, and they had both been screaming pretty loudly, especially Maggie when Beth fucked her up the ass, that memory causing Beth to grin wickedly. For a moment she lingered on that precious memory, which would easily be one of her most treasured memories from now on, then Maggie's tongue flicked her clit causing Beth to let out an extra loud cry which was probably the reason there was a horribly familiar sounding groan seconds later.

Immediately Maggie tried to pull away but she didn't get far, Beth shoving her back in place and growling, "Keep goin'."

"But-" Maggie protested.

"There's just one, and the door will hold." Beth insisted, "Now don't ya dare stop again until you make me cum!"

For a second Maggie stared up at her, then the older Greene sister whimpered and went right back to licking Beth's pussy. Obviously Maggie wasn't completely broken yet, but that was fine because that just meant Beth would have plenty of excuses to spank her big sister. Not that she needed one. Maggie was her fuck toy now, a role it felt like her sister was born for. Beth would do whatever she wanted to Maggie, whenever she wanted. Still, an excuse would make the transition easier on Maggie, and as much as she was consumed with her sinful lust Beth didn't want a truly hurt her sibling. No, she just wanted to make sure herself and Maggie indulged in the only pleasure left to them. Ok, the main reason was that dominating her bossy big sister was an incredible turn on, but also that other thing.

Letting a Walker break down their door, or attracting others like him, was incredibly risky and maybe Beth should have stopped to deal with it. However Maggie's tongue just felt so good against her cunt, and besides this was a way to assert her newly acquired authority over the bossy brunette. After all, Beth was the head of their family now, and as the leader of their two women group she had to make it crystal clear who was in charge. And what better way to do that then to keep her sister's face buried in her cunt no matter what? Well, she would have to stop if the door gave way, but even then it would be hard because Maggie's tongue felt so, so good.

Beth had been raised religious, and while it seemed she had been condemned to hell for her impure thoughts it very much felt like she was in heaven now. She certainly couldn't believe anything was better than having her own sister eating her out, especially when Maggie's tongue took a break from gentle yet thorough licks to linger on her clit or entrance. Ok, popping Maggie's anal cherry might have been more emotionally mind blowing, and the orgasms she had received last night was more physically mind blowing, but there would be plenty of time for cumming and butt fucking later. For now Beth was just happy to lie back in her chair and moan with joy as she made her own sister lick her pussy.

She also pushed herself to the edge of the chair and spread her legs as wide as possible while pushing Maggie's face deeper into her cunt. Thankfully Maggie got the message and immediately wrapped her lips around Beth's pussy lips so she could gently suck the dominant sibling's juices directly out of her in between licks. Also the sensation of the sucking itself was quite something, and having Maggie's mouth around her downstairs lips made the licking so much more intense, Beth whimpering as her big sister effortlessly pushed her towards a orgasm like Maggie had been eating pussy for years.

Beth had half a mind to accuse Maggie of being a secret dyke. Only, she had seen how happy Maggie had been with Glenn, and Beth didn't want to say anything which could lead to Maggie thinking of her missing and probably dead husband. Partly because she didn't want to cause her pain, but mostly because she didn't want to distract Maggie from her all-important task of eating her cunt. As a matter of fact, Beth wanted to do exactly the opposite, especially as the need to cum slowly grew inside inside her until it became overwhelming.

"Lick me! Oh lick me, ohhhhhhhhh, lick my pussy. Mmmmmmmm, that's it Maggie, eat my pussy like a good girl." Beth moaned joyfully, "Ooooooooh lick me, suck me, fuck me, oooooohhhhhh Maggie! You're my pussy licker now Maggie! Mmmmmmmm, you're my bitch, and that means ya'll be eatin' my cunt a lot from now on. Like, all the time. Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, whenever I want that pretty little mouth of yours all I'm gonna have to do is say the word and ya'll drop to your knees or crawlin' between my legs and eat my pussy like the good little sister pleaser ya now are. Mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, ya exist to give me pleasure, ohhhhhhhhhh, and that means there gonna be a lot of pussy eatin' in your future. Maybe I'll even return the favour, mmmmmmmm, in between fuckin' ya with my strap-on. Oooooooooh, ya like the sound of that? Tell me you like it!"

Maggie gasped as she was momentarily pulled away from Beth's pussy, although she quickly found her voice, "Yes, I like the sound of it. I like the sound of being your pussy pleaser, your cunt lapper, your twat lickin' dyke! I'll be anythin' ya want me to be, do anythin' ya want, just please fuck me. Fuck me and make me cum!"

"You wanna cum, huh?" Beth teased, and then when Maggie frantically nodded her head she shoved her sister's face back in her cunt and added, "Well ya gonna have to earn it! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, you're going to have to earn the right to cum, again, by making me cum. Ya gonna have to earn the right to be fucked by your baby sister. Ooooooooooh, and ya gonna do that by makin' me cum. Ohhhhhhhhh fuck, make me cum! Make me cum, make me cum, make me cum, make me cum, ooooooohhhhhhhhh, shove your tongue inside me and make me cum! Ohhhhhhhhh, tongue fuck me and make me cum in your mouth! I wanna cum in my big sister's mouth! I wanna aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh shit, fuck, Gaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwdddddddd!"

Beth continued trying to say various things, but it mostly came out as swear words and incoherent jargon. She had been strictly taught not to cuss and she had tried to watch her mouth last night, at least at first, but swearing seemed appropriate when her big sister's tongue invaded her cunt and started thrusting in and out of her, Beth becoming more overwhelmed with every thrust until she got what she wanted. She came in her big sister's mouth, the sensation just as powerful as last night if not more so.

Just before she became completely lost in what she was feeling Beth questioned the wisdom of constantly reminding Maggie they were related. It seemed unwise given what they were doing, but Beth felt it added to the taboo nature of this unholy union to continuously point it out, and Maggie had to understand that Beth's wants and needs took priority over her own. It didn't matter how uncomfortable Maggie was being reminded of exactly who she was fucking. In fact Maggie should be proud of what she was doing, because fulfilling her sister's needs was Maggie Greene's purpose in life, Beth never more sure of that then right now as she felt herself pushed over the edge of a second and then a third orgasm which melted her mind for a few wonderful moments.

Maggie was just as lost in desperately trying to swallow every drop of Beth's cum. She succeeded the first time, but the more Beth came the more she started to grind against Maggie, meaning the older sister's face became covered in the younger sister's cum. Maggie's face had already been glistening with Beth's regular pussy cream, so hopefully like the majority of the cream Maggie could scoop it up later and eat it. Perhaps more importantly it was completing Beth marking her as her pussy pleaser, Maggie truly becoming a slave to her sister's needs.

In those wonderful moments Maggie felt like that was why she had been put on this earth, the brunette shoving her tongue back into the blonde and pumping Beth's pussy until she received another batch of her baby sister's cum onto her face and into her mouth, Maggie working tirelessly to fulfil her sister's needs. And because it was her sister's pleasure which really mattered Maggie forced herself to replace her tongue with her fingers after a few minutes, that way she could continue making Beth cum while giving her tired tongue a rest. Well, she still licked Beth's clit, but only gently while her main focus became fingering her kid sister.

At first Maggie just used one as Beth had been a virgin last night, and her cunt still felt super tight. It had felt tight around her tongue, but when she pushed her index finger in there Maggie almost wished she had a cock. Which made her momentarily sombre that Beth couldn't just find a nice boy to fulfil her needs like normal girls could do before the world went to hell. Then Maggie focused on her purpose in life, sexually pleasing her sibling, this time achieving that goal by first pumping her finger in and out of Beth's cunt and then quickly adding a second one into the mix, both Greene sisters crying out as the younger one clenched and came around the older one's fingers.

The feeling of another girl cumming around her fingers was incredibly thrilling, and that it was her own sister was out of this world, although it still felt like Beth's precious cum was being wasted, Maggie practically aching for it until she just couldn't resist replacing her fingers with her mouth the next time her little sister was about to cum. As that resulted in Maggie successfully swallowing the majority of Beth's cum that time she switched back and forth between her mouth and fingers for several minutes, making the switch when her sister was about to cum so she could enjoy the fruits of her labour.

Part of Beth wanted to spend all day cumming in her big sister's mouth, however her desire to strap-on fuck her sibling had become overwhelming, so instead she pulled Maggie up into a brief kiss and then told her, "Help me deal with that Walker, then you can strap my cock onto me so I can fuck you."

Maggie blushed again, but didn't offer up any formal complaint. She just lowered her gaze and licked her lips clean of Beth's cum, a happy expression briefly crossing her face as she got to swallow just a bit more of the cream she had obviously loved so much. This made Beth very happy. What didn't make her happy was the fact that Maggie reached for her clothes right afterwards. Before Maggie could touch a stitch of her clothing Beth had reached down and given her big sister's bruised butt a hard smack, making Maggie cry out loudly.

Once she was sure she had the other girls attention Beth said sternly, "I didn't tell ya that ya could get dressed. The Walker ain't gonna care, and from now on ya only wear clothes when I give you permission, understand?"

"Yes Beth, I'm sorry Beth." Maggie whimpered, rubbing her sore ass.

With that the Greene sisters picked up a couple of nights, moved the sofa they had put in front of the door, and then unlocked it after a calming breath. The Walker was immediately on Beth, but she refused to appear weak in front of her new sub and killed the undead monster with one quick stab to it's head. Unfortunately, as seemed to be always the case, one Walker attracted others and moments later there were four more stumbling towards them. Luckily Beth and Maggie had spent the better part of a year killing these creatures at the gates of the now overrun prison, and both before and after that they had learned to do what they had to, so it was over pretty quickly.

They even managed to avoid getting much blood on themselves, although the experience clearly ruined the mood for Maggie who looked the kind of thoughtful that was very bad for Beth. So the blonde walked right up to her older sibling and smacked her across the face, Beth then snapping, "I told ya to get my cock! Don't make me tell ya again!"

Clutching her cheek Maggie looked like she was going to complain for a minute, then scrambled to retrieve the strap-on, Beth briefly smirking as she locked the door and moved over to the couch. Seeing what her sister had in mind Maggie breathlessly helped Beth move the couch back into place and then dropped to her knees in front of her sibling, Beth helpfully stepping into the harness so that Maggie could then pull it up her thighs and then tighten it around her waist. Once the strap-on was securely in place Beth grabbed it by the base with one hand, her sister's hair with the other hand guided the dildo to Maggie's lips.

Immediately Maggie opened her mouth wide and took the head of the cock into her mouth. She then started sucking and slurping on it noisily, Maggie obviously trying to give Beth what she wanted. What Beth felt she almost needed right now, the younger sibling feeling overwhelming happiness and dominance as the older sibling sucked her cock, some form of those last few words echoing in Beth's mind for quite a while. Her only other coherent thought was wondering whether Maggie could still taste her own ass on the cock. Probably not on the head, that had been thoroughly cleaned, but maybe the base?

Deciding she should offer encouragement to find out Beth told Maggie what she had planned, loving look on her sister's face when she revealed exactly where the dildo was going, "Mmmmmmm, that's it, get my cock nice and ready for your cunt. Yeahhhhhhh, that's right, I'm going to stick this dildo which was inside your ass last night into your little pussy, so if I was you I would make sure it was thoroughly cleaned."

Maggie's eyes went wide with shock at the reveal of what Beth planned to do to her. In a way it was a relief, having her butt hole stretched had felt so wrong and dirty, Maggie overwhelmed with pain and humiliation at first and then just humiliation as she was fucked up the ass by her own sister. Compared to that the idea of getting her pussy filled was far more preferable, as that's a hole which was meant to be fucked. On the other hand Maggie had cum so hard when Beth had butt fucked her. So hard that Maggie actually hoped that her kid sister would fuck her pussy and then her ass, Beth fucking all of her accessible holes.

For now Maggie just concentrated on giving Beth a long drawn-out blow job, the broken brunette putting more effort into this than any BJ she had ever given her husband. She sucked louder and more passionately on the dildo, bobbed her head up and down on it, and even forced it into her throat which was something she'd never done for Glenn. As a result she wasn't able to take very far without gagging, Maggie looking apologetically up at her owner as she was forced to switch from sucking to licking so she could make sure the bottom of the strap-on was nice and wet free of any left over anal cream.

Last night was something Maggie would never forget, and one of those details was the taste of her own ass. From now on whenever she looked at Beth, sat down or took a shit Maggie was going to think about how her own sister had made her go ass to mouth and made her love it. So to her horror Maggie found she was actually disappointed that she found no anal juices to clean, tasting only rubber and her own saliva. Still, Maggie hid her disappointment and devoted herself completely to worshipping Beth's cock, going back to sucking it at the first opportunity so she could give a more traditional BJ, waiting patiently for Beth to tell her to stop.

It felt like a very long time, but eventually Beth moaned, "Mmmmmmmmm K, that should be wet enough. Get down onto your back and spread your legs. Mmmmmmmm, show me my sister's wet little pussy, ooooooooh, that wet little pussy I'ma bout to fuck!"

Eager to obey Maggie quickly got into the classic missionary position and waited patiently for her sister to penetrate her. She was so wet and ready that Beth could have just shoved the entire length into her, but instead her baby sister cruelly teased Maggie by kneeling down in front of her rubbing her cock along her pussy lips, and pressing slightly against her entrance without enough force to actually penetrate her. This of course caused Maggie to whimper loudly and buck her hips upwards, trying to silently beg her little sister to fuck her.

When that didn't work Maggie tried a verbal approach, "Ohhhhhhhh Beth, please fuck me. Fuck my slutty little pussy with your big hard cock! Stuff every inch inside me to prove who's in charge here. Mmmmmmm, I'm so sorry I forgot my place, but let me make it up to you now by taking your cock deep inside me. Please? Please Beth, fuck me, I, oh God! OH GOD! OHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOODDDDDDD!"

Beth could listen to Maggie begging her to fuck her all day, but she was getting kind of loud and they'd already attracted one Walker today. More importantly Beth was aching to fuck her sister this way, so wasn't long before she firmly pressed her cock against Maggie's entrance and then slowly push her away inside, the blonde's eyes locked onto were the brunette's love hole was stretching for her, Beth savouring every moment of penetrating her big sister. Of course unlike Maggie's back door this hole was made to be penetrated, meaning that not only did the head of the dildo quickly slid inside but almost half of the toy cock entered Maggie on that first thrust.

Not that it was purely down to the design of their bodies, as Maggie was as wet as could be and the dildo still glistened with the brunette's saliva, making not just the first thrust easier but also the ones that followed it. In what felt like no time at all Beth fully penetrated her big sister's pussy with her strap-on cock, Maggie instinctively wrapping her legs around her as the younger sibling laying down so that her petite body was lying directly on top of the older sibling's more voluptuous one. Beth then gave Maggie a little smile, and then kissed her sister, softly at first but with ever-growing passion and intensity.

Ironically while one of the reasons Beth hadn't spent that long listening into her big sister beg for her was because she didn't want to attract Walkers penetrating Maggie actually made her cry out so loudly that it was a miracle it wasn't followed up with the horrific groaning of the walking dead. Luckily the only groans which followed were directly from Maggie's mouth, the older girl obviously trying to keep herself quiet, although Beth didn't blame her for failing. After all, she had taken this monster cock in her own cunt, so she knew what a struggle it could be. Still, it wasn't like Beth couldn't think of an enjoyable solution.

For a while Beth stayed perfectly still so she could concentrate on enjoying that solution. Well, it was also an incredible turn onto have her body pressed very firmly against Maggie's, a huge dildo connecting them. Connecting them because that dildo was strapped around her waist and buried as deep as it could go in Maggie's cunt, giving at least Beth the illusion of stuffing her sister's love hole with her cock. Because to Beth while that cock was firmly around her waist it was her cock. It was a part of her body she had buried inside her big sister's body, and now she was going to fuck Maggie with it. Fuck her sister with her cock.

Beth's cock was so big. Maggie blushed at the thought but as it was being shoved inside her again and especially when it was fully embedded in her cunt she couldn't stop thinking about it. Thinking about how big her baby sister's cock was. How her kid sister's huge cock stretched her pussy far wider and deeper than any man ever had. That not even her husband, her sweet Glenn, filled her so completely. And perhaps most of all Maggie thought about how Beth's big dick had now stuffed each and every one of her holes. Her little sister had invaded her mouth, ass and now cunt with this huge strap-on cock, and now she was going to fuck her with it.

When it finally happened, when Beth slowly pulled a few inches of dildo out of Maggie's pussy the brunette whimpered pathetically, Maggie almost feeling like she was losing a part of herself. Then she got that part of her back when Beth pushed all the way back inside her again, filling her to overflowing and making her moan. Over and over again that was repeated, Beth using slow shallow thrusts, pumping her huge dick in and out of Maggie while still passionately frenching her, the older sister eagerly worshipping the younger sister's tongue with her own while once again Beth proved her dominance.

In that moment Maggie felt bizarrely proud of Beth. She had always wanted her sibling to come out of her shell, stand up for herself, go after what she wanted, stop being such a little church mouse. Perhaps Maggie should be more careful what she wished for, because now Beth certainly didn't seem like a timid little mouse. No, Beth Greene was a little lioness devouring a fresh kill, Maggie Green nothing but meat, a juicy piece of meat to satisfy Beth's cravings.

Even when the consuming kiss ended Beth gave her this look which almost made Maggie cum on the spot. Beth just looked so grown-up, the 18-year-old girl looking like a wise beyond her years woman who had complete authority over Maggie. Of course the last part was true. Maggie should be in control, her birth-right as older sister meaning she should be making the decisions, but tiny little Beth had taken control from her. Beth had taken everything from her, her own sister turning her into her sex slave, and instead of having the decency to be disgusted by that fact Maggie felt increasingly wet and lucky. Lucky that this little stud had decided to use Maggie to fulfil her sexual needs. Not that she had much choice, but Maggie still felt honoured that Beth was using her in this way.

Maggie was awoken from her thoughts by Beth's dainty little hands sliding up her sides and then around to her tits, cupping and squeezing them while playing with the painfully hard nipples, or without slowing down the pussy pumping. If anything Beth kind of sped up, causing Maggie to moan loudly in pleasure. Perhaps to quieten her again, or perhaps with some other reason in mind Maggie couldn't guess right now, Beth let go of her boobs and pressed a finger against her lips. Assuming this was a sign to be quiet Maggie sealed her lips tightly, although that only caused Beth to frown.

"Open up." Beth ordered, smiling softly as Maggie immediately did as she was told which allowed the blonde her finger into the brunette's mouth, "Good girl, now suck. Mmmmmmm yesssssssss, suck my finger. Get it nice and ready for that tight little ass of yours. Oh yeah, I love your cunt, but there's just something about taking ya up the ass. Mmmmmmmm, and I'ma gonna be fucking ya in all of your holes, oooooooohhhhhhhh, your mouth, pussy and ass mine to fuck whenever I want, because you're my bitch from now on! I own you sis! You're my walking fuck hole! What are you?"

"Your bitch." Maggie quickly replied once Beth pulled her finger from out of her mouth, "I am your bitch, your walking fuck hole, your property, oooooooohhhhhhhhh Goooooodddddddd Beth, I'll be whatever ya want me to be, just keep fucking me!"

"Yeah ya will." Beth grinned, reaching down underneath their bodies, "Now relax and give me that sweet ass of yours. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, gimme my favourite hole!"

Maggie blushed with those words and Beth grabbing her ass, then sliding her finger down her crack until that digit was pressed up against her back door. Thanks to Maggie relaxing and Beth being determined the younger sister was able to push her finger into the older sister's butt, Maggie crying out with pleasure as her anal ring was forced open and invaded. Soon Beth's finger was buried to the knuckle inside Maggie's ass, Beth either savouring the feeling of her elder sister's rectum around her finger or giving Maggie a chance to get used to the invasion before beginning to pump in and out of that hole.

The entire time Beth fucked Maggie's pussy with machine-like efficiency, the beautiful blue eyes staring into Maggie's soul and making her realise she meant every one of her words, and that Beth certainly did. Not that was a problem in her current state, Maggie's mind melting as she was pushed further towards orgasm with every thrust. The finger definitely added to it, Beth constantly switching between pumping the dildo and the finger in and out of the same time and then one after the other, pushing Maggie to the edge of climax in what felt like no time.

To Maggie's shame the thing which pushed her over the edge was Beth pulling her finger out of her butt hole and then bringing it up to her lips again. Maggie at least had the decency to whimper softly and scrunch up her face before she opened her mouth to allow Beth to slide that finger inside, but then the moment she started sucking that finger Maggie came. It was just too much. Tasting her own ass juice on her own sister's finger, knowing that her own baby sister was planning to butt fuck her right after she was done with her cunt, it was all too much and Maggie had to concentrate all her willpower on not biting down on the finger inside her mouth as her body was rocked with the most wonderful sensations.

Beth grinned as she once again made her older sister cum for her. This time round she wasn't even trying that hard, her hips just slowly pumping back and forth on instinct, Beth giddy with the idea that she was already instinctively fucking her sister after just one and a half sessions with her. Or maybe she was always supposed to be a boy. Maybe she was always supposed to have a dick and fuck women just like this. Or maybe she was just supposed to fuck her own sister. Maybe this was the way it was always supposed to be between them, Beth sexually dominating Maggie, the little sister using her tongue, fingers and whatever else she could find to stuff the big sister's fuck holes so Maggie would never forget her place.

The thought of that caused Beth to pick up the pace of her thrusts until she was slamming Maggie's cunt with every ounce of her strength, the blonde making the brunette cum in less than a minute before shoving her finger back inside her big sister's butt and then frantically taking both holes until Maggie came again. Then Beth pulled her finger out of Maggie's ass hole and went back and forth between her elder sister's mouth and ass for a few minutes, constantly feeding Maggie the taste of her own backside which just made the brunette cum harder. Which once again proved in Beth's mind that Maggie was a perverted slut and truly wanted this, just like her.

After a few minutes of that Beth shoved two fingers up Maggie's butt and kissed her sister, allowing her to take all three of Maggie's fuck holes. Oh yes, Beth was making Maggie air tight, stuffing all three of her holes and fucking them as hard as she could. The little sister pounding the big sister's pussy with her strap-on dick, the blonde's fingers slamming the brunette's butt hole and even Maggie's mouth was being assaulted by Beth's tongue. As a result of all this Beth lost count of the number of orgasms she gave herself and Maggie, the stimulator inside the harness doing its job so that both Greene sisters became lost in their taboo sex for a little while.

Beth even considered not bothering with Maggie's ass, or at least no more than she already had. This was dominating enough, and so much fun, Beth didn't want to stop. For a while she didn't even think she could. Not when she was taking her sister like a husband takes his wife on their wedding night, Beth claiming Maggie in the most primal way possible. But ultimately, the desire to completely and utterly humiliate Maggie and inflicting the ultimate act of dominance over her/force Maggie into committing the ultimate act of submission by giving up her ass hole for the pleasure of her top, her own sister at that, it was too much to resist.

So without warning Beth broke the kiss, pulled her finger an strap-on out of Maggie's fuck holes and ordered while pushing the brunette's legs in the air, "Grab onto your legs and keep them there! I wanna fuck your ass with ya like this, and for that I'ma gonna need plenty of access to that tight little hole of yours."

Maggie whimpered loudly, first at losing Beth's tongue, fingers and strap-on from inside her, then from her baby sister's words. Not that stopped her from answering, "Yes Beth."

As she spoke those words softly Maggie grabbed onto her legs, yet looked anywhere but at Beth, which displeased the blonde, "Look at me! Mmmmmmm yeah, look at me while I take your ass!"

Once again obeying her sister's wishes Maggie looked at Beth. Considering what was about to happen Maggie was extremely embarrassed to do so and she thought it would be difficult to maintain eye contact, but there was just something about the way that Beth looked at her. Something in those beautiful eyes which commanded her attention, her baby sister never looking more grown-up and in charge than in that moment.

Maggie continued to stare into Beth's eyes even as she felt something hard pressing against her ass hole. That was also true when the pressure increased and her ass hole began stretching open. The most forbidden hole on her body began stretching for her little sister's cock, Maggie letting out a soft whimper and clutching her legs tightly as she felt Beth begin to anally penetrate her. Beth took her time, clearly enjoying the moment while leaving Maggie to wallow in the humiliation of having her anal ring slowly stretched by her kid sister until that strictly exit only hole was forced open wide enough so that a foreign object could enter it.

Both sisters let out a cry when the head of Beth's cock slipped inside Maggie's ass, the obvious difference being that the blonde's cry was of pure pleasure while the brunette's cry was mostly of pain. Then, finally, Beth broke the eye contact, looking down at where Maggie's ass hole was wrapped around the head of her dick, causing the younger Greene sister to grin wickedly. Maggie whimpered in response, but tried to crane her neck so she could see. She wasn't sure why, she knew exactly what she would see, that being not much, but what she could see embarrassed Maggie even further. Not as much as the smug look on Beth's face where she looked back up at the blonde though.

Shortly after Maggie blushed and closed her eyes Beth ordered sternly, "No! Look at me! Keep looking at me, the entire time I fuck your tight little ass!"

Maggie yelped as Beth emphasised her point with a gentle smack to her well beaten butt, the older sibling quickly doing as she was told and then whimpering as the younger sister smiled again and then pushed forwards, adding another inch of dildo into Maggie's rectum. It didn't hurt as much as the initial anal penetration, or as much as last night and thus perhaps proving that Maggie's ass would get used to the constant violations Beth had promised her. That thought should terrify Maggie, but it didn't. Because Beth wanted her ass, and Maggie could remember the ecstasy she experienced when her baby sister butt fucked her to orgasm. More importantly, she just wanted to fulfil her purpose in life and be the tight little fuck hole her sister needed.

Beth's first thought when she penetrated her sister's ass for the second time in her life was that Maggie was still wonderfully tight. Maybe if Beth's dick was real she would feel a subtle difference, but as it was Maggie still felt virgin tight to Beth. It was certainly tighter than Maggie's pussy, although that made sense as this was a hole which wasn't designed to take dick, Beth loving the fact that she got to miss use her big sister's butt hole again, this time while staring into Maggie's eyes.

The temptation to look down and watch as Maggie's back hole stretch to accommodate her cock was almost overwhelming, but Beth told herself she was going to get plenty of chances to watch that incredible sight. After all, she was going to butt fuck her big sister every chance she got, and now they were alone in this nice big country club she was going to have the opportunity to fuck Maggie's ass several times a day. That meant Beth should get used to taking her sister's ass in multiple positions as it would help keep the spark going in their new twisted lesbian relationship, and as much as Beth adored watching Maggie's ass hole stretch for her there was something just as special about looking into her sibling's eyes as she sodomised her.

It was also fun to see the look on Maggie's face in general. The way it would scrunch up when Beth added another inch, forcing Maggie's rectum to stretch even further as it struggled to accommodate the monster invading it. The way Maggie's face would flush with embarrassment when pain gave way to pleasure, the older sister's body betraying her and revealing to Beth that Maggie was just as much a twisted pervert as she was. Then there was the look of humiliation of having her forbidden hole invaded. But best of all was the look of submission, Maggie accepting her new role as Beth's anal whore. And the eyes with the windows to the soul, and while Maggie's face was constantly changing, the brunette's eyes screamed and almost pure submission and humiliation with only a few hints of the pain and pleasure Maggie was receiving.

Beth found that sight so intoxicating, not least because over anything else it told her that Maggie's momentary rebellion was forgotten and not to be repeated, her big sister now truly her bitch. Maggie was Beth's bitch, that thought echoing in the blonde's mind as her thighs came to rest against the brunette's buttocks, announcing that for the second time in their lives the younger sister had buried every inch of her strap-on cock into her older sister's bowels. Beth had skewered Maggie's ass on her cock, and now she was going to fuck that well rounded ass and show her sister who was in charge.

"How does it feel?" Beth asked, seemingly out of nowhere about a minute later. When Maggie gave her a grunt of confusion Beth clarified, "My big cock? How does it feel to have my big cock back inside your butt? That's 10 inches of rubber y'know. Only a total anal whore could take that, but that's just what ya are, ain't it?"

"Yes Beth!" Maggie quickly nodded, and then as Beth kept staring at her continued, "I'm a total anal whore. I'm your anal whore. Your butt slut, your ass slave, your bitch, whatever you want, I'll be.

"What I want is for ya to answer my question." Beth huffed.

After thinking about it for a second Maggie answered eagerly, "It feels good. Your big 10 inch cock feels really good inside my butt."

"Yeah it does." Beth grinned, "But it's about to feel even better. Place your legs on my shoulders sis, I'm about to fuck your ass hard and deep, pound your pooper and make ya cum like the anal whore that you are!"

Maggie quickly did as she was told and then braced herself. Given the lust crazed look in Beth's eye Maggie wouldn't have been surprised if her baby sister just started pounding her butt right from the get go, however fortunately for the older sibling Beth smirked wickedly, slightly moved Maggie's legs for what must have been for the sake of comfort, and then began to slowly pick up the pace of the ass fucking. This meant although Maggie felt a little discomfort it was pretty much overwhelmed by the pleasure she was feeling, the once innocent farm girl blushing as her little sister loosened her bowels in preparation for the deep, hard butt banging she had promised to deliver.

As she continued staring upwards into Beth's blue eyes Maggie didn't doubt that her kid sister would deliver on her promise, Maggie ashamed that she was both quivering with anticipation and loving every second of being butt fucked by her baby sister. She was the one who was supposed to be protecting Beth from the evils of the world, teaching/guiding her how to be a woman, and most of all Maggie was supposed to be the one in charge. Instead Beth was in charge. Beth was sodomising her like a cheap whore, Maggie actually revelling in her new role, the new role which gave her more pleasure than she could ever have imagined, the new role which made her completely submissive to her younger sister.

Sometime after Beth started to really pound Maggie's butt the blonde leaned down so that the brunette was practically bent in half, Maggie whimpering as Beth's face was suddenly inches from hers. Then in a flash Beth wasn't just fucking Maggie's ass hard, she was brutalising it with each thrust feeling like it would tear Maggie's rectum open. It hurt, but again the pleasure Maggie felt was so intense she barely noticed it, and the entire time she was captivated by the beautiful face in front of her, those haunting blue eyes telling Maggie this wasn't the same soft-spoken mouse of a girl she knew, but a powerful Alpha female determined to destroy her butt hole.

For the intense ecstasy which was the orgasms which was soon rocking her body Maggie would happily sacrifice her butt hole to the little stud mounting her right now. She would happily give up every ounce of her body and be nothing but her baby sister's sex slave if it meant she could feel like this every day. She would do anything for this pleasure. She would fulfil her sister's every need with a smile on her face, and in her delusional mind Maggie actually wondered whether everything bad that ever happened to them was so she could fulfil her destiny of being her little sister's bitch. Either way Maggie again promised herself she would do everything Beth said from now on.

Beth never, ever wanted to stop fucking her sister's perfect ass. The power, the dominance, the sheer mental pleasure of sodomising her own sister, it all made Beth feel so wonderful. Even without the stimulator rubbing against her clit she would have probably cum several times. Not that she had any intention of removing it. Oh no, because the rubbing of her clit along with all the mental stimulation she was receiving gave her some of the most powerful climaxes of her life, the mind-blowing feeling far better than anything else she could imagine, in that moment Beth finding it difficult to believe heaven itself was better than butt fucking her own big sister.

That may have made her the most sick and twisted slut ever, but Beth didn't care. She didn't care if Maggie's rectum ever recovered from the wrecking she was giving it. Hell, a sadistic part of her wanted to permanently ruin Maggie's ass hole. That way Maggie would never forget her place again, her forever gaping open butt hole easy for Beth to slip her strap-on into an fuck whenever she wanted. Who cared if that meant Maggie wouldn't be able to sit or shit ever again as long as it made her a better fuck toy? Because that's what Maggie was. It was Maggie's reason for being, her purpose in life, Beth determined to make her sister see it too.

Mostly by screaming at her, "YOU'RE MINE! ALL MINE! ALL YOUR HOLES ARE MINE, YOU'RE MY BITCH AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKK, MMMMMMMMMMM, IT'S WHO YOU ARE, YOU'RE PURPOSE IN LIFE OOOOOOOOOOOH YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS, YA BELONG TO ME! YOU'RE MY ANAL WHORE, MY BUTT SLUT, MY ASS SLAVE, MY PERSONAL FUCK HOLE, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH GAWWWWWWWWWD, OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH, I OWN YOU! YOU'RE MY BITCH! YEEEEEEESSSSSSSS, YOU'RE MY BITCH YOU'RE MY BITCH YOU'RE MY BITCH YOU'RE MY BITCH YOU'RE MY FUCKING BITCH! OHHHHHHHHHH SHIT, MY BIG SISTER IS MY BITCH AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

As she felt herself succumbing to exhaustion Beth tried to convince herself to slow down. If she slow down to a gentle pace, or maybe forced Maggie to anally ride her dick, she could continue the heavenly butt pounding. However as much as she wanted to spend eternity ramming her big sister's ass with her strap-on Beth knew she would have to stop eventually, so she might as well squeeze as many orgasms out of them both before the heart-breaking moment she would have to stop fucking Maggie up the butt.

Luckily while living at the prison had made some people soft Beth wasn't one of them. No, she had been killing Walker's every day, and farming, and other exhausting activities, so she had built up an impressive amount of stamina for a girl of her petite size, stamina she now used to brutally pound her big sister's butt hard and deep just like she promised. Maggie rewarded her for this by continuously squirting cum onto her belly and screaming so loud it attracted more Walkers, the Greene sisters becoming so lost in the butt fucking that they probably wouldn't have stopped if one of these beasts actually broke down the door. Or at least Beth didn't think she would have, not when she was having so much fun making Maggie cum with a strap-on cock in her ass. Cum with her strap-on cock deep inside Maggie's ass, Beth making her big bossy sister cum over and over again like a bitch with her big dick up her ass.

Sadly while Beth had impressive stamina for someone her size exhaustion eventually overcame her and she found herself collapsing down onto Maggie's sweaty body, her own body trying to instinctively continue the fucking but all she was able to do was pump the dildo in and out of her big sister's ass hole at a slow and steady pace which was enough to give them both wonderful after-shocks but it wasn't enough to make them cum again. Then Beth finally stopped completely, although she made sure every inch of her cock was buried up Maggie's butt when she did, the blonde snuggling against the whimpering brunette beneath her for several minutes.

Beth could have happily drifted off to sleep if it wasn't for the groaning of the Walkers. It was funny, Beth used to be so scared when she heard that sound, and part of her still was, but mostly she was just upset that anything was disturbing the perfection which was being inside her sister's ass. Emboldened by that feeling Beth pushed herself up and off of Maggie, yanking the dildo out of her big sister's butt in the process. Maggie cried out and then rolled over onto her side, unwittingly giving Beth a really good view of her gaping ass hole, a sight which gave Beth a lot of twisted joy before she grabbed her knife and strolled over to the door.

After checking to see how many of them there were Beth took a calming breath before doing what needed to be done, and then opened the door and stood back. Two of the beasts were leaning against the door so much that the force of opening causing them to topple over into the floor and making it easier to pick them off. The other three or more of a challenge, but as they had to get round their former comrades Beth was just about able to do it herself. She even managed to keep herself relatively clean, only a little blood on her hands and nothing on the strap-on, which was the important part.

Once it was done Beth quickly turned to her sister and ordered, "Now that's dealt with, it's cock cleaning time. Come on, get over here and suck my cock clean of your nasty anal juices. Move that ass I just fucked and suck me!"

When Beth turned to her sister Maggie had already turned around and was now staring at her, causing the younger sibling to worried the elder sibling was once again conflicted by their new incesty relationship. Which would be disappointing as Maggie had seemed to make such progress, but Beth didn't mind beating it into her bottom if she had too. In fact Beth had adored spanking Maggie, the new head of the Greene family promising herself she'd be regularly beating her big sisters butt from now on. Oh yes, Beth would find any excuse to spank her sister, like this annoying pause for example.

Maggie didn't mean to hesitate, she was just so captivated by the sight of the beautiful Goddess in front of her. She had been too tired to stop Beth from opening the door, a reckless move which had Maggie terrified she would lose the only family member she had left. The only person she had left. But instead Beth dispatched the Walkers with ease and was now standing before her proudly as the dominant Alpha female she was, her big woman cock glistening with the proof of her conquest of Maggie's pussy and ass, the brunette's mouth watering at the thought of tasting the blonde's dildo.

Seconds later the obviously displeased Alpha female cleared her throat and opened her mouth, obviously ready to say something else. Before she could Maggie sprang into action, crawling forwards so quickly she caused herself carpet burns, and then cheekily wrapped her lips around the head of Beth's cock, tasting her own ass on her baby sister's strap-on dildo. Oh God, Maggie could have never imagined doing something so wickedly sinful yesterday, even savouring the deepest part of her bowels before begining to eagerly bob her head up and down, eventually taking as much as the dildo into her throat as possible.

Unsurprisingly this delighted Beth, "Oh yeahhhhhhhh sis, suck me! Suck my cock clean of your slutty little ass, oh fuck!"

Beth said a whole lot more, but it was all just background noise to Maggie who frantically cleaned every drop of ass juice she could get just using her mouth, before switching to licking the lower half of the shaft, and then going back to attempting to deep throat. Apparently not satisfied with those efforts Beth went from loosely holding her hair and encouraging her to bob up and down to holding her head in place with both hands and thrusting her own hips back and forth, literally fucking Maggie's mouth just like she had fucked Maggie's pussy and ass, the elder sister feeling totally dominated/humiliated by the younger sister as she was turned into her sibling's personal face pussy.

As Beth used increasing roughness to fuck Maggie's mouth like a cunt, or an ass hole, meaning that the older sister had been fucked in all three of her available holes in just one morning, Maggie thought about how lucky she was. She could have ended up alone, or with anyone else from the prison, but instead she had found a safe place to share with this total super stud who easily put her in her place. The fact that that incredibly dominant top was her sister just meant that even as she was degraded in this extreme way her new owner loved her, Maggie feeling all fuzzy inside as she looked lovingly up at Beth and silently promised herself she would never again forget that her purpose in life was now to fulfil her sister's needs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Waking Dead. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Maggie Greene loved her sister, she really did. She would do anything for her. Absolutely anything. Even become her little sister's sex slave. But... she just didn't know how much more of this she could take. She loved being Beth's dyke bitch, craved all the nasty and depraved things her baby sister did to her, so much so she wasn't sure she could stop even if they were discovered, but... she was just so sore. Her mouth, her tongue, her pussy and especially her ass, Beth used them all for her pleasure nearly non-stop, and it was exhausting, and it was painful, and worst of all she was worried her fuck holes would no longer be tight for her dominant sibling.

It had gotten to the point where Maggie cringed whenever Beth walked into whichever room she was currently in, like now for example, although the brunette had more than one reason to be nervous, the blonde looking furious as she stomped over and exclaimed, "What's this? What the hell is this?"

Swallowing Maggie began, "Beth, I owww!"

Cutting her sister off Beth slapped Maggie's ass as hard as she could and said accusingly, "What have I told you about wearing clothes?"

Briefly Maggie considered biting her tongue, it would be easier that way, but instead she asked, "What if somebody finds us?"

"I keep telling you, I'll deal with them." Beth said boldly.

"But what if it's someone we know?" Maggie pushed.

Beth smiled, and step forwards, "Than we'll tell 'em ya were teaching me about sex. I mean, that's close to the truth, ain't it?"

"BETH!" Maggie exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"Keep ya voice down!" Beth softly scolded, "Ya want the Walkers to hear us? Oh, that reminds me, I found ya a little present."

With that Beth disappeared for a minute or two and return proudly holding up a ball-gag. Seeing the device made Maggie blush again, although she had to admit that it was a good idea, especially considering how much she'd been screaming ever since she started having sex with her little sister. Maggie had tried to keep herself quiet, but it was just impossible, especially when Beth butt fucked her, which was frequently as anal sex was easily Beth's favourite thing to do with her. And much to Maggie's shame, her favourite thing to receive from her little sister. Which was saying a lot, as she loved everything they did together.

"Go ahead, try it on." Beth said eagerly, waking Maggie from her thoughts.

Maggie hesitated, and as the smile faded from Beth's face Maggie decided just to go for it, "Seriously Beth, what are we going to do if someone finds us?"

Beth narrowed her eyes, stared at her sister for a few long seconds and then asked sternly, "Maggie, are you in charge here?"

Maggie lowered her head, and softly murmured, "No."

"Who is?" Beth pushed.

"You." Maggie admitted.

"Right." Beth said, gently pulling her big sister into her arms, "So don't worry. I'll take care of ya."

With that Beth kissed Maggie gently and forcefully, making the older sibling melt into the arms of the younger one, all of Maggie's fears and doubts melting away from the force of her baby sister's lust for her. Deep down Maggie knew this was still wrong, but when Beth was kissing her like this she just couldn't care, the small, mousey girl easily turning her back into her eager to please bitch. So much so that when Beth broke the kiss and held the ball-gag up to Maggie's lips, the older girl didn't hesitate opening her mouth wide so the younger girl could slip the ball inside and then attach the straps tightly.

"Good girl." Beth praised, moving back to admire her handiwork for a few long seconds before ordering, "Now bend over the sink so I can properly put you in your place again."

Despite her earlier protest Maggie didn't hesitate to turn to the sink, lean forward and stick out her ass. She was totally lost in her own sinful desires, so much so that despite the fact her fuck holes were still aching and sore from the recent abuse her own sister had gleefully given them Maggie hoped that Beth would put her in her place with a nice hard strap-on fucking, especially as it meant her baby sister would fuck her up the butt. Sadly it seemed that Beth was going to dish out her second favourite way to re-establish her dominance, although as the lesbian sex slave of her little sister Maggie would do whatever it takes to please the smaller girl.

"God Maggie, ya really do have like the best butt ever." Beth murmured dreamily, first just staring and then reaching out to grab two handfuls of those meaty cheeks, "It's just so fuck-able... and spank-able! Mmmmmmmmm, I just can't get enough. Oh yeah, I could never get enough of your hot little ass."

Beth continued taunting Maggie as she shamelessly squeezed and fondled her big sister's butt, giving it a firm smack every so often when she paused or mentioned how hot or spank-able it was. Throughout this Maggie let out the most adorable little groans and cries into her gag. They were muffled, the ball-gag doing it's job, but that just made things hotter, Beth loving every minute of this teasing. Eventually though she started landing more frequent and harder spanks, at one point spanking her sister for a solid two minutes before reaching around, undoing Maggie's jeans and then slowly pulling them and her sister's panties down until they were around her knees.

As she slowly exposed the ass she had always secretly been obsessed with Beth felt herself almost literally drooling, and while there was technically no wetness escaping her mouth there was definitely some escaping her pussy. Oh how Beth wanted to run and get her strap-on so she could fuck this perfect ass. But Maggie had been a bad girl and deserved to be punished, and for that Beth was going to put a little colour in those cheeks. After a little more groping of course, Beth unable to resist grabbing that ass and giving it a few playful squeezes now it was bare before raising her hand and then bringing it down as hard as she could on Maggie's sexy little butt.

For a few minutes she delivered one hard strike after another, but then went right back to groping her older sister's ass, leaving plenty of times in between blows to massage the pain away. Then she gradually cut down on her groping time in favour of more frequent smacks until there was no pause between them at all and Beth was relentlessly beating her big sister's butt, making Maggie squeal, whimper and cry into her gag. It also made her meaty cheeks jiggle hypnotically and the once flawless skin to turn bright pink, then a dark pink, than a cute little red which practically made Beth drool.

Part of Beth wanted to keep going. Because sure, her hand stung a bit, but she'd experienced worse and it was nowhere near to the pain she was causing her bossy sister, and she really wanted to make Maggie's ass a bruised and dark red. But if she kept giving Maggie everything she had then there would be nothing left for when her big sister really fucked up, and while part of Beth wanted to keep spanking Maggie forever another part of her desperately wanted to fuck. Oh yes, Beth's pussy was aching for some attention, and she was going to get it. Specifically via her older sister's talented little tongue.

Maggie was bigger and stronger than her petite lover/sister, and as she lay there over the sink getting her ass whooped she couldn't avoid thinking about how she should be able to stop this without much trouble. More importantly she should stop this, because being her baby sister's sex slave was gross and wrong, but Maggie just couldn't stop herself. Being dominated by Beth was intoxicating, so much so that Maggie enjoyed every hard blow to her butt, the brunette happy to lay there all day while the blonde beat her ass until she couldn't sit down no more. But luckily for her it didn't come to that, although it made her nervous the way Beth just suddenly stopped and then stayed silent.

Then after maybe about a minute, although it felt a lot longer, there was some movement behind her, Maggie glancing back to see that Beth had pulled her pants and panties down around her ankles, exposing her cute little wet pussy. It was wrong, but Maggie immediately felt her mouth water at the memory of the taste of her little sister's pussy. Which made her feel really guilty, but it didn't stop her from staring at that tasty treat, Maggie continuing to do so for a long few seconds before there was a hard strike to her sore butt. Maggie cried out at the pain, then notice that Beth was glaring at her.

"Did I give you permission to move?" Beth asked, not giving Maggie time to respond, even if there hadn't been a gag in her mouth, "No? Then face front bitch!"

Quickly doing as she was told Maggie whimpered and waited for more spanks, but they never came. Instead Beth left her there to fear what would happen next, then she simply grabbed her jeans again, this time pulling them and Maggie's panties down all the way and forcefully encouraging Maggie to step out of them. Then Beth roughly grabbed Maggie's arms and roughly pulled them by her back before tying them together with her own jeans, leaving the older sibling feeling helpless in the clutches of the younger one. Not that it was much different when Maggie's hands were free, but this just added to the submission feeling that Maggie had become addicted too.

Adding fuel to that fire Beth then roughly turned her around, pulled the gag out of her mouth, ripped open her shirt and grabbed hold of her big tits before huskily murmuring, "Fuck, ya hot!"

With that Beth leaned forward and kissed Maggie right on the mouth, being surprisingly gentle considering how roughly she was groping her tits through her bra. Of course Maggie immediately kissed back, and it wasn't long before she was opening her mouth so that Beth could push her tongue inside, Maggie massaging the invader with her own tongue as Beth pulled her bra down so she could get full access to her chest. After a few minutes of kissing and groping Beth squeezed down hard on her nipples, causing Maggie to cry out and whimper into the kiss. Beth then broke the kiss, giggled evilly against Maggie's lips.

"Eat me." Beth ordered firmly.

Just in case there was any doubt Beth grabbed hold of Maggie's hair and, after forcing them to turn around so it was the blonde resting her back against the sink, pushed the brunette down to her knees, so she was face to face with her cunt. Beth then pushed Maggie's face directly into her pussy and then cried out joyfully as her submissive sister then immediately began to lick her. Which was good because it showed her big sister was learning her place, but it was also bad because Maggie hadn't learned to read her mood enough to tell what she wanted, and as a bottom it was very important for Maggie to learn to anticipate what her top wanted.

"Not so fast, I want a proper lickin'." Beth scolded through a moan, "Mmmmmmm, ya bein' eatin' my cunt for a week now, don't act like ya don't know what I mean."

There was a brief pause and then Maggie slowed down the intensity of her licks, even making sure to avoid Beth's clit and just concentrate on her pussy lips. Even each lick was like a little feather caressing her cunt, so soft that Beth could barely feel it, and it kind of tickled a bit. Which made her smile widely, and not just because of the slight tickle. This was proof that she had her bossy big sister well-trained, and that Maggie was ready to give her baby sister a long, drawn-out pussy licking at a moments notice, which made Beth proud of herself. But even more proud of her sister/sex slave.

"That's it Maggie, mmmmmmmmmm, lick me!" Beth moaned happily, "Yeahhhhhhhhh, that's right, eat me just like that, ohhhhhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuck! Ya gettin' to know your place, aren't ya sis?"

Maggie whimpered into her baby sister's cunt because she was humiliated, and it was true. She was getting to know her place. That her rightful place was satisfying her little sister's needs. Even if that meant giving her a long, drawn-out pussy licking. Maybe especially if it meant giving her a long, drawn-out pussy licking, because as humiliating as it was to be forced into this position her younger sister Maggie just couldn't get enough of Beth's cunt. It was easily the tastiest thing she'd ever tasted, which was why she was so eager a few seconds ago. Not because she wanted to get it over with, but because she wanted to get as much pussy cream as possible, and more importantly make Beth cum. Both so that she could swallow that wonderful liquid, and just please Beth.

There was nothing more important to Maggie than pleasing Beth. Not the group, her husband Glenn, or even her own well-being, Maggie convinced that if Walkers broke down the door and headed straight for them she would just keep munching away at Beth's muffin, because she'd rather die than pull away from her kid sister's cunt. But it would be alright, because Beth would take care of her. Of them. Casually shoot those walkers in the head while Maggie continued lapping away at her cunt, the dominant stud who had tamed her own sister killing those monsters like they were just inconveniences who were interrupting their private time.

While the thought of being discovered still terrified her the thought of Beth protecting her made Maggie quiver with desire. So naturally she decided to focus on that, casting her mind back to how effortlessly Beth had dispatched the last group of Walkers which had banged against their door. Naturally Beth had demanded a pussy licking afterwards, but after that performance it was only right, Maggie gleefully tonguing Beth's cunt and then ass hole before once again bending over so her baby sister could bang her butt. That happened a lot since they got here, Beth finding any excuse to fuck her, not that the little stud needed one.

Yes, Maggie thought to herself as she continued to gently lick her baby sister's pussy, once shy little Beth had become an undead killing, sister fucking stud and it was Maggie's honour and privilege to be able to worship Beth's delicious cunt. And oh was she now so determined to give Beth's delicious cunt the worshipping it deserved, Maggie spending what felt like an eternity on gentle licks before looking up with big eyes for approval to do more, so she could get her wonderful sister off.

Beth didn't normally go for this much build-up. Mostly because it was unnecessary, as the fact she finally got to fuck her precious sister normally kept her horny 24/7, and she was normally eager to fuck Maggie's amazing ass, but today she felt like she needed to make a point. A point she normally made by just spanking that amazing ass, or fucking it, or making Maggie kiss hers, but today she was in the mood for something else. And to be fair proved the point just as much. Maybe more. After all, this was nothing Maggie could do with her precious husband Glenn. No, this was forcing her super straight sister to dyke out on her cunt.

Oh yes, Beth had totally turned Maggie out. Turned her from a strictly straight girl into a pussy loving lesbian. Made her crave cunt so much she would eat out her own sister, Maggie now just her pussy eating slut. So much so she was now looking at her pleadingly for permission to do more. Or at least Beth seemed too. And she wanted to give it to her, but she also wanted to make her stuck up sister continue to eat her pussy like this forever, Beth going back and forth and those two things before finally making a decision. Because who was she kidding, she needed to cum, but she had got the best of both worlds as her indecision led to an excellent tonguing session.

Also Beth found a way to get more of the heavenly pleasure she craved, without going over the edge, "Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhh, that feel so good, ohhhhhhhh fuck! Oh fuck Maggie, mmmmmm, lick me! Lick my pussy just like that, oh yeahhhhhhh, good girl. Now lick my clit! Come on, ya know where to find it. OH FUCK YEAH! Mmmmmm, again! More! More, more, more, more, AH FUCK, MORE! Don't make me cum! I'm not ready for you to make me cum, ooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhh, just make me feel good. Just lick my clit! Ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, now suck it! Suck it! Ooooooooh yessssssss, oh Maggie, sister, mmmmmmmm yessssssss, ooooooooh, ohhhhhhhhh, aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk!"

Just as she was instructed Maggie lingered her tongue on Beth's needy clit, making the younger sibling practically vibrate with pleasure. Honestly it was a miracle that alone didn't make her cum, and it was the same story when she ordered Maggie to wrap her lips around her clit and start sucking it. It made the pleasure that Beth was experiencing truly torturous, but it was so totally worth it to have such total control over her older sibling, the one who was supposed to be in charge of her. But now it was Beth who was very much in charge of Maggie, including deciding when her big sister would make her cum in that already really talented mouth of hers.

Of course inevitably Beth practically wept, "Now, shove ya fingers inside me and make me cum! Oh yes, make me cum! Make your little sister cum! Fuckin' slam my ah fuckkkkkkkkkkk, aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddd Maggieeeeeeeeeee, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss!"

Unsurprisingly Beth didn't need to say much to get her broken big sister to give her what she wanted, namely a nice hard orgasm. She wasn't sure why she had requested a finger to do it. Maybe in that moment she thought that a tongue wouldn't be enough. Or more likely she just wanted something different for the hell of it. Either way Beth was quickly rewarded for her choice, Maggie barely teasing her with the tip of her finger as the older sibling lined it up with the entrance to the younger sibling's cunt before the brunette shoved herself as deep into the blonde as she could go, instantly triggering Beth's first climax. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another until it was a struggle for Beth to even think coherently, let alone speak. Although that didn't stop her from trying.

Maggie wasn't really listening to the incoherent gibberish coming out of Beth's mouth. Part of her was so embarrassed by them, but an equally big part of her found them encouraging, and that was the part that had taken over right now. Although that wasn't her main focus. How could it be, when she had her baby sister cumming for her? Yes, it was pleasing Beth which was the priority here. Just as it would be for the rest of Maggie's perhaps short life. But Maggie didn't dwell on such things, as it was far more important making Beth cum over and over again as it please the little sister taming stud who had conquered her.

Luckily Beth had made that easier on her by instructing her into it, and now all she had to do was keep pumping her finger in and out of her baby sister's pussy and sucking on her clit like the well-trained lesbian sub that Maggie now was. Which should have been easy, but it wasn't. Why? Because the entire time Maggie was missing out on the yummy honey leaking from Beth's cunt. Sure, some of it automatically touched her lips, but not nearly enough travelled down her throat and into her belly were it belonged. In fact being so close that she could taste it and not really have it was torturous, and it wasn't long before it was too torturous for poor little Maggie to take.

She then rebelliously removed her fingers from Beth's cunt and replace them with her mouth, ravenously licking up every drop which had leaked out before wrapping her lips around the entrance to her baby sister's pussy and greedily beginning to suck it. Maggie moaned pretty much the whole time she did this, but especially when she started drinking that cum straight from the source, and the vibrations of that just cause Beth to cum straight into her mouth and down her throat. Which in turn led to more moaning and sucking as Maggie struggled to get even the majority of that heavenly liquid to go into her belly were it belonged. Although Beth didn't exactly make it easy, first by cumming hard and frequently, then by literally fucking her face.

It was gentle at first, which meant Maggie still got plenty of cum, but it wasn't that long before Maggie had to be satisfied with her kid sister just creaming all over her face, which was still good as it meant Beth was marking her territory, but it still just wasn't the same. Although again, it was Beth's pleasure that truly mattered here, Maggie was just grateful that her sibling was continuing to allow her to make her cum. Even if part of her was craving some satisfaction of her own. And for better or for worse, no sooner had Maggie thought that then Beth gave it to her, pulling her up into a passionate kiss and then with the same movement sliding her hand to her extremely wet pussy and starting to rub it.

"Ya liked that, huh?" Beth grinned wickedly when she broke the kiss a few minutes later.

"Yes Beth." Maggie admitted hoarsely, and with a huge blush crossing her face added, "I liked it. Ohhhhhhh I loved it! Oooooh love your pussy, I love it. Oh Beth, oh please, OH FUCK!"

"You a slut for my pussy?" Beth pushed.

"Yes! Yes, I'm a slut for your pussy!" Maggie whimpered.

"You a slut for your little sister's pussy?" Beth pushed even further.

"Yes, i'm a slut for my little sister's pussy!" Maggie whimpered without any hesitation.

"How about my fingers?" Beth grinned evilly as she shoved two fingers into her big sister's cunt.

"Oooooohhhhhh yessssssssss!" Maggie cried out joyfully, forcing the next words out in between moans, "Mmmmmm, I'm mmmmmm, I'm a slut for your fingers! Mmmmmm, a slut for my little sister's fingers! Oh God ,fuck me Beth! I need you to fuck me, oooooooh, I need my kid sister to finger fuck my cunt! Oh yes fuck me, ohhhhhhh, fuck my pussy, aaaaaaahhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk!"

Beth delighted in hearing these words from her sister as she gently fucked her with her fingers. She knew that Maggie was mostly telling her what she wanted to hear to get what she wanted, but Beth was also convinced that Maggie was so broken now that at least part of her genuinely just wanted to please her. But it didn't really matter right now. All that mattered was that Beth was having fun fucking her sibling, who already seemed so close to climax that all it would take was a little more fingering and she would send her over the edge. However this wasn't the hole Beth truly wanted to finger, and she was convinced it wasn't what Maggie wanted either. No, this was just a brief warm-up for the real fun to begin.

So after a few long minutes of finger fucking Beth suddenly pulled her fingers out, slapped Maggie's ass hard and ordered, "Turn around!"

"Yes Beth." Maggie whimpered, obeying without hesitation.

Beth licked her lips at the heavenly sight before her, sliding one hand over those cheeks before spreading them and placing her other hand against Maggie's pussy, "We both know you like getting fucked here, but not as much as you love it here..."

Maggie whimpered softly as Beth slid her hands up to her butt hole, and then after a brief pause whined, "Please Beth, just fuck me. I don't care how, just do it."

Beth consider just taking that, but instead pushed, "Admit it!"

Again Maggie whimpered, and again she caved, "Alright, I admit it, I love it up the butt! Please fuck my butt Beth! Mmmmm, ram my butt hole like only you can! Please AAAAAAHHHHHH GOOOODDDDD!"

As much as Beth wanted to hear Maggie beg for her some more she just couldn't resist jamming a finger into that inviting little ass hole a second longer. It was the same reason she didn't go and get her strap-on, as it was all the way across their new home, and she just didn't have the patience. No, she needed to violate this perfect ass right now. Luckily Beth had a plan to make sure that Maggie got a proper anal violation without having to go anywhere, namely by shoving a record amount of fingers up Maggie's butt. Maybe even her whole hand, if she could get that far. Which didn't seem likely, but then again it seemed equally impossible that Maggie's pussy could take a hand inside it, and now Beth was fisting her sister's cunt on a regular basis.

Of course she started out slow and worked her way up to it, just like with Maggie's cunt, at first just concentrating on pumping that first finger in and out of her big sister's ass hole, and then pushing it up and down and side to side before even adding a second finger. She then repeated the process before adding a third, and then again before adding a fourth, which was more than they'd ever done before with Maggie's ass hole, and yet the older of the two sisters took it easily and with a moan of pleasure, once again proving what an anal whore she was. Although not as much as taking a whole hand up her butt, Beth more confident than ever she could get that done.

Determined to prove her point Beth tucked her thumb inside Maggie's already well stretched back hole, which was the easy part, and then slowly began pushing forwards. That part wasn't so easy as it stretched her big sister's butt hole wider than ever before, which naturally caused Maggie to whine and whimper pathetically, although it was telling that the little anal whore didn't ask what she was doing, or tell her to stop. However slowly but surely Maggie's ass hole stretched over Beth's knuckles until finally, and kind of suddenly, that slutty little ass swallowed the entire hand, meaning it was official, Beth was fisting her sister's butt.

"OH FUCK!" Beth swore more or less at the same time as her sister, the difference being that she followed it up with, "I can't believe you took my whole hand inside your butt! Fuck, ya such an anal whore! Mmmmmm, and I love it. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, I love my ass slut of a sister, who can take anythin' I want up her butt, because she's a total fuckin' anal whore!"

Maggie had welcomed the additional stretching at first. More fingers up her butt? What's not to love? But then Beth added more than she bargained for, and it started to hurt, so much so that Maggie almost complained. But no, she was Beth's bitch, and she would do whatever her little sister wanted. Even this. Besides, if the last few weeks was any indication Beth would not be denied, forcing her will upon the weaker sister until ultimately Maggie did what she wanted anyway, so why not save her strength for relaxing her butt so her baby sister could use it however she wanted? Although she came very close to questioning that logic when her ass hole started stretching for those knuckles, and especially right after they slipped through her back hole and into her bowels.

The pain of that initial anal penetration was so intensive it reminded Maggie of when Beth had first taken her anal cherry with her beloved strap-on. Actually she felt nostalgic for that toy as it didn't stretch her butt hole nearly as wide as a whole fucking hand, or Beth's wrist for that matter. But then the pain faded and of course her slutty ass not only quickly relaxed but began to enjoy being so obscenely stretched, Maggie whimpering in pleasure before the anal fisting even properly began. Then Beth began pumping her fist in and out of Maggie's butt, immediately making Maggie moan like the little anal whore she truly was, much to her embarrassment.

"Fuck yeah, you love it, don't you?" Beth exclaimed in delight, those positive sounds only making her fuck her sister harder, "Say it! Tell me you love it!"

"I do! I love it!" Maggie whimpered pathetically, "God help me, it feels so good. Mmmmmm,fuck me Beth! Fuck my ass! Fist fuck my fuckin' ass! Ohhhhhhh, please baby girl, butt fuck me with ya fist!"

By now Maggie was very aware of what it took to get what she wanted, and that was all it took this time round, Beth letting out an animal-like sound and then beginning to quickly build up the pace of the anal abuse. Soon she was pulling her fist out to the knuckles again, so she wa stretching Maggie as wide as possible, then Beth was slamming her fist as deep as it would go into her big sister's butt, and doing it as hard and as fast as she could. Which should have been agonising, but this obscene assault on her ass just made Maggie's cum squirt out of her cunt and caused herself to ram back against Beth like an animal for who knows how long. Then without warning Beth pulled her fist out of Maggie's ass, leaving it gaping open and the older sister shuddering with the after-shocks of her orgasms while the younger sister admired her handiwork.

"Turn around." Beth ordered after a few long seconds of staring at Maggie's gaped butt, and then when her sister obeyed held out her hand and ordered simply, "Suck."

For a few seconds Maggie just stared at that hand, mostly because she was exhausted, but also because she couldn't believe what just happened. Although she shouldn't be surprised given how crazy her life had become. Proving that point she grabbed Beth's arm gently and pulled it forward while moving forward, Maggie then closing her eyes and moaning happily as she slid her tongue over her kid sister's hand and tasted her own ass, a flavour she had become addicted to lately. She then slowly sucked each of those fingers clean, licked the back and the front of Beth's hand, and then just continued licking to make sure she got every drop, and because Beth hadn't told her to stop.

"Now, am I gonna catch ya wearing clothes again?" Beth asked sternly.

Maggie blushed, pulled away from that hand and replied, "No Beth."


End file.
